


Mine

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone fears the name of Park Chanyeol, as he is one of the well known top class business man and his wealthy is not something you could count. He is arrogant and bossy, but his hard stare softens and he is the in his weakest state just with one soft call from his baby Baekkie. [PossessiveCEO!Yeol, Childish!Baek]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1145317/  
> Spanish translation by bakabyun: https://www.wattpad.com/story/122811080

Chanyeol knows he is cruel. He doesn’t spare anyone who is at fault and he doesn’t even care whether his words would offend anyone.

He is professional in business and there’s no time to joke around. Money is something very important for you to have to be able to continue surviving in this world. Every second is important because time is money.

He is feeding thousands of people. Workers work under his commands and they don’t dare to break his rules.

One mistake from you and you will be out of his company without any chance for you to try defending yourself. There are still lots of people out there even better in doing the job than you.

His parents are happy and old, choosing to give all the businesses and companies into his hands and his sister’s while they travel all around the world. Not that Chanyeol minds because he has already known that all those money-making companies will be his even from the young age of ten. His sister is managing the branch companies all around the world while he is managing the main companies in Korea.

For Chanyeol, nothing should be imperfect and he is sure everyone working in the same ground as him would think the same way.

His mansion is way too huge but that’s a reminder for him on how successful he is. His has maids and workers respecting him and catering for his needs for everyday.

It’s such a pity that he is single.

Well, that’s what the public know.

No one knows the fact that he has the perfect lover lying under the heavy mass of his blanket and curled under it. No one knows and no one should know.

One more thing about Park Chanyeol is that he hates sharing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Another working day and Chanyeol glares hard at the worker standing in front of his desk, shivering to the core.

It’s the same worker who gets accepted a week ago.

“Is this what you call as a contract?” Chanyeol demands with calm voice but everyone could hear the anger behind it.

The papers lie on top of his desk and just by glancing a bit at the words typed on them makes Chanyeol almost loses his cool. He has never seen such a failure contract as this.

The worker stays still with his head bent down in fear because he has just angered the Park Chanyeol. The boss of his job. The owner of this business. The man everyone fears the most.

“S-Sir… I… T-That is –”

“You are fired.”

The worker snaps his head up and all colors are drained from his face.

“S-Sir, please spare me! I-I have family to –”

“You. Are. Fired. Get out of my sight.” Chanyeol says coldly, throwing the said work papers into the bin.

“Sir! Mr. Park! P-Please!”

Pressing the intercom, he hisses into the receiver to make sure that his secretary knows that he is mad right now and he doesn’t need this kind of shit.

“Bring the guards and take him away.”

In no less than ten seconds, two bulky men barge in and swiftly take the poor of excuse ex-worker from his office.

“No! Sir, please!”

Chanyeol tunes off every sound as he sighs and leans back against his seat for at least five seconds, before he sits up straight and continues his work.

Time is money.

And with this reminder, everyone should fear him more.

No one should make a mistake in front of Park Chanyeol.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Such a long day.

Chanyeol closes down the lid of the notebook and he waits as it shuts down completely. He has done enough work for today. And he has fired another one today.

Sometimes his father says he is too hard on his workers but Chanyeol will always reason that no, this is how business world should be going. There is no time for hesitance.

His driver must has been waiting for him down there so with a swift move, he pushes himself up to stand up. He grabs his bag and coat, only to stop when he glances at the clock.

Six o’clock.

He wonders what his baby is doing right now.

As if on telepathy, he sees the first blink of his phone. Chanyeol’s eyes light up when his phone then vibrates.

“Channie…?” The soft voice he loves the most comes from the speaker.

Chanyeol feels all the stress and burden are washed away when he hears that sweet nickname.

“Hey, baby.” He greets, hard gaze softening and harsh voice lowered.

He could only put his hard demeanor down when he is with his baby.

Because his baby is the only one who will not judge him and who will side with him no matter what.

“When are you coming back?”

Chanyeol can hear the pout in the voice and it makes him smiles. His workers don’t see him smiling. The smiles he makes while doing business are artificial. Everyone knows that.

“I’ll be home in a bit. Do you miss me?” He questions even though he has already known what the answer would be.

“I miss you a lot, Channie. I don’t want to have dinner without you!”

“Alright,” Chanyeol laugh. He eventually laughs.

“Come home soon, Channie! I love you! Muach!”

Oh sweet baby, Chanyeol would really love to hug him close right this moment.

“I love you more, baby. Wait up for me.”

As soon as the call ends, Chanyeol steps out of his office wearing the straight face as he nods at the greeting his secretary gives him.

The driver bows respectfully to him before opening the car door for him. Just like that, Chanyeol waits impatiently because his baby is waiting for him at home.

The high front gates open for the car to drive in and after the driver has opened the door for him, Chanyeol walks out calmly.

He hears soft sounds of bare feet padding against the floor and before he knows it, he has an armful of squishy puppy.

“Welcome home, Channie.” The squish whispers into the crook of his neck as his toes are tense to help him stands up to reach the tall male.

Chanyeol closes his eyes and buries his nose into the hair of his favorite person.

“I’m home, baby.”

He scoops the short male up into his arms and the other wraps his legs around the taller male’s waist. Chanyeol smiles at the cuddly sight of his favorite person as he brings them to the dining room.

The maids follow after them to help him getting out of his coat and taking his bag away, all the while with the clingy male still clinging on him.

“Baby, let’s eat now. You can cuddle later.”

The short male stays put and Chanyeol sighs.

“Baekhyunnie. Dinner or no kisses.”

The said male leans back from the crook of his neck while wearing a pout on his thin lips.

“That’s cheating!”

Chanyeol sends him an amused smile while he holds a balancing grip on the other’s hips.

“How is that cheating?”

He can see the smile forming on the maids’ face as they hear his lover’s adorable reason. Seriously, no one could reject this cute male here.

“Because you know I love kissing you and you are using that to threaten me! I will tell Yixing about this!”

Yixing is their personal doctor and one of those that Chanyeol trusts the most. The doctor has become such a good friend to his lover.

“Alright, you can tell Yixing later. Now, let’s eat because I’m hungry.”

At the mention of food, his lover spins around, still on his lap, and his mood changes.

“Oh, oh! I smell that delicious miso soup Qian noona cooked!”

Chanyeol laughs heartily at the way his lover starts eating. He can’t help but to keep staring at that pretty face and only opens his mouth when his lover feeds him with food.

The nice dinner is done and his lover thanks his favorite cook who is Qian noona as what he loves to call her before he drags him upstairs into their room.

Chanyeol scoops his lover by his waist and feels his heart swells at that happy giggles. He only puts him down once they get into the spacious bathroom.

He watches his lover skips to the tub to fill it with warm water just like the both of them like it before he strips off his clothes. Chanyeol could stare at him and his beautiful body for such a long time if not for his lover turning to him and pouting.

“Channie, get naked!”

“Why don’t you make me?”

The pout on his lover’s face is so adorable. Chanyeol can’t help but want to tease him more.

“Come on, Channie~” He whines, stomping his foot down.

Chanyeol puts on a smirk as he opens his arms wide.

“Do it for me.”

His lover blushes but the pout remains on his lips. With a huff, his lover steps to him and starts unbuttoning his dress shirt slowly.

With every button pops out, Chanyeol leans down to kiss those pouty lips. Once the shirt slides down from his shoulder, his lover is giggling at the noisy kiss he is giving him.

The hands of his lover stop onto his trousers and Chanyeol lifts an eyebrow in amusement. The look on his lover’s eyes is naughty and Chanyeol would really glad to give anything he wants to him but they need a bath now.

He quickly unbuckles his own pants and steps out of them, before scooping his lover and lifting the squeaking male into the tub to sit in between his thighs.

“So nice~” His lover mewls while snuggling onto his chest as the warm water surround them completely.

Chanyeol drags his palms over his lover’s skin to wipe the remaining sweat away because he knows just how active his lover is by jumping to one spot to another in the whole mansion.

“Channie, it tickles~!” He giggles when Chanyeol’s hands make contact with his sides.

The sound of his giggle echoes in the whole spacious bathroom and Chanyeol smiles at that.

He turns his lover around and claims his giggling lips without giving him a warning but his lover is used to his surprise kisses all the time and he responses almost immediately.

Two pairs of lips detaching before attaching again and Chanyeol pulls his lover closer to him.

Oh how Chanyeol loves kissing his little lover so much. He loves it when his lover would sigh into his mouth, he loves it when his lover would try to kiss him back and end up in submission, he loves it when his lover would drag his fingers up and tangle them into his hair, he loves it when his lover would whimper when he adds more pressure.

Oh he loves his lover so much.

“I love you, Baekhyunnie.” Chanyeol mutters against those swollen lips, giving a few seconds for his lover to breathe because he knows how long his lover could hold his breath while kissing.

Those droopy puppy eyes are closed and those lips are gasping for air, but they still are able to reply back with a cheery, “I love you, too, Channie...”

Chanyeol can’t help but to dive in and steal his lover’s breathe again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

His lover is all snuggled up and warmed against his side as Chanyeol lifts the blanket to cover him more. His lover is sensitive to smell and cold so it pains his heart when his little lover is freezing and his skin turns paler than the usual color.

They chat a bit more while exchanging kisses in every few minute before his lover’s voice slowly turns quieter and his lips form the pout as they usually do when he falls asleep. Cute small whimpers escape his mouth at a few minutes in the beginning before his breathe evens out and he is calm in his sleep.

All the while, Chanyeol keeps his eyes on his lover. He makes sure that his lover is warm and comfortable and will not having a nightmare.

His eyes lock on the little squish pup cuddled into his side despite the darkness in their bedroom. His lover is a light sleeper so they need all the lamps to be switched off before sleeping.

Tracing every dip and contour on his lover’s face with his eyes, Chanyeol feels calmness washes over him and he feels like his brain goes empty from everything. All he could focus on is only on his lover.

The slow but steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathes, the wriggling of his button-like nose when it itches, the twitching of his pretty long fingers when he has a weird dream; Chanyeol has everything recorded in his mind even when he has his eyes closed.

He wonders how he could live his life before he met his little lover.

Deciding that he needs to sleep as well, Chanyeol slowly curls an arm around his lover and presses him close to his chest, which automatically makes his little lover sighs in content and buries his face deeper into the warmth.

“I love you, baby. Sleep tight.” Chanyeol would whisper, just like usual.

And his lover would hum softly in his deep sleep, just like usual.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Park Chanyeol could be the most arrogant and bossy when he is working. His workers make mistakes which they could avoid by trying harder and it makes him roaring in anger.

No one should try to get on his bad side.

Yet, no one could calm his raging heart this fast except for Byun Baekhyun. His lover, his life, his everything.


	2. Chapter 2

With another cooperation secured with the Japan company, Chanyeol must be very happy.

This plan has been haunting his mind for the last few months so to finally have it secured in his hands is finally making Chanyeol breathes in relief. He is making another money-making company.

But with the addition of news of his baby being sick is making Chanyeol loses his mind and he goes frantic.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Everything’s fine until the noon comes. The working week is surprisingly calm without any employee firing and it’s Friday. Meaning tomorrow is Saturday and Chanyeol could spend his whole day with his baby.

But his phone vibrates when he is in the middle of last meeting of the day. He ignores it at first but when it vibrates for the third time, he knows he is going to beat up whoever calling him. Except his baby, of course.

It’s Kyungsoo, one of his most trusted friends and also the son of the Do Investment Corporation.

Thinking that this might be important, he quickly ends the meeting because there is no more things that should be talked about.

The walk to his office feels so damn long and he needs his privacy as soon as possible because he is an impatient man.

“Hello, Chanyeol?” His friend calls, a bit worried and breathless.

“Yes. What’s wrong?” He asks because it’s weird that his friend would call him at a time like this. The time shows that it’s still Baekhyun’s tutoring time.

Yes, his friend Kyungsoo is a genius guy who Chanyeol asks to be a private tutor for his baby because he thinks his baby still needs education.

“I’m sorry for calling you at this time but Baekhyun -”

“What’s wrong with Baekhyun?” This takes Chanyeol’s interest and he becomes alarmed.

“He has fever and he is crying and he is calling for you- Just get back here, Chanyeol...”

His baby is sick?

This is bad.

Chanyeol scrambles out of his office, calling his driver to start the car and he sprints out of the building in a record pace.

The car drives as fast as possible because the driver could see just how worried his master is.

Once he arrives, Chanyeol doesn’t even wait for the driver to open the door for him as he has already ran out and towards the mansion.

“Baekhyunnie?!”

He runs up to the master bedroom, finding Kyungsoo standing a few feet from the bed and also Yixing who is hovering over his baby while checking him up.

“Channie... I want Channie!”

Oh how pitiful he sounds, Chanyeol feels his heart throbs in pain. He comes towards the bed and grabs his baby’s hand tightly.

“I’m here, baby. Channie is here.”

Upon his presence, his lover cries up even more and coughs up in between his tears.

“He catches a cold and his fever is quite high. He needs a lot of rest now.” Yixing says with a small smile as he runs his hand through Baekhyun’s messy locks.

Chanyeol nods to what he says as he lifts his baby up into his arms.

Baekhyun has the tendency that if he caught a cold, he would get the high fever and he would cough a lot. His nose would be red and clogged and his head would be spinning in dizziness.

He would cry a lot and he would only want his Channie. He would often throw up when he is sick.

“Channie,” he croaks out, sneezing before crying again.

“I’m here, Baekhyunnie. Go sleep, alright? I’m not going anywhere.” Chanyeol whispers against his temple.

It takes a moment before finally his lover falls asleep and Chanyeol sighs in relief. It’s quite hard to make Baekhyun sleep when he is sick because he will complain that he can’t breathe and his head is aching.

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol asks in a whisper towards his friend as he gently puts his baby down and slips him under the thick layers of blankets.

“We were going through his assignment when he started sneezing. He said he was okay but then he got paler and he started to tremble.” Kyungsoo explains in a soft voice as he watches the little Baekhyun shivers under the blanket.

“I came as quick as possible after Kyungsoo called me. He is fine now, just get caught up in the weather. A few days of rest would do him good.” Yixing says, putting his things back into his bag and pats Chanyeol on the shoulder.

“Thanks, guys.” He whispers to his two friends, sending them a tight smile.

The two wave him off and excuse themselves out because they could see just how worried Chanyeol is for his lover.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol jolts up in surprise when Baekhyun coughs against the pillow in the middle of the night. He doesn’t even remember when he has fallen asleep but all thought leave him as Baekhyun trembles from the cold.

“Channie -” He croaks out weakly, eyes closing as fresh tears make their way out.

Chanyeol holds onto those trembling fingers and watches his lover struggles to open his eyes.

“Are you feeling better, baby? Do you want to eat something?” He asks worriedly.

Baekhyun whimpers softly before a hand flies up to his mouth. Catching the sign, Chanyeol quickly grabs the nearest bin and holds it up. His lover throws up into the bin, letting out all the liquid filling his empty stomach until just now.

He rubs his lover’s back up and down as Baekhyun coughs the last of his puke before slumping back against his chest.

“You did great, baby. Now let’s get you changed. You are all sweaty and we need to wash your mouth.” Chanyeol mutters gently before kissing his temple.

Baekhyun gives him a weak nod and lets himself being lifted up from the bed.

Chanyeol brings his lover into the bathroom and discards his damp clothes, only to coo at apology when his lover whines from the cold.

He quickly wipes his lover with a warm damp cloth before settling him into his comfy pajamas. Baekhyun snuggles into his neck as he lifts him up again and brings him back to the bed.

His lover needs to eat something but seeing him being all sleepy and weak, Chanyeol doesn’t have the heart to stop him from dozing off. Once Baekhyun has already fallen asleep, he himself changes his clothes from the working outfit into his pajamas.

Chanyeol doesn’t like it when his baby is sick. He can’t hear his cheery voice or tingkling laughter or even the sweet whispers of I love you.

“Get well really soon, baby.” He kisses his cheek gently.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun is the first to wake up in the morning. His eyes are still a bit blurred and his head is still spinning a bit but overall he feels better than yesterday.

He shifts around and stops when he finds his Channie sleeping soundlessly so close to him and he feels his heart swells.

Channie has been so worried over him yesterday. Baekhyun knows he is so disturbing when he is sick so he feels sorry for Channie.

He coughs a lot and he cries a lot and he also throws up. So unattractive of him.

Baekhyun whines softly and it seems like his voice becomes the alarm for Channie, because the other is waking up in a split second.

“Baekhyunnie?”

“Hi, Channie,” he says, clearing his throat as his voice comes out so hoarse.

“How are you? Feeling better?” Channie is checking his temperature and Baekhyun smiles softly to him.

“I’m fine, Channie... Stop worrying...”

Channie lets out a sigh of relief before hugging him tight.

“I was so worried, baby. When Kyungsoo called me, I thought I was going crazy.”

“I’m sorry...” Baekhyun whispers against Channie’s chest because he keeps on making him worried.

“Why are you saying sorry? I should be the one being sorry. I should have seen that you were not well...”

“It’s not your fault, Channie,” Baekhyun whispers, gripping onto his pajama top.

“Alright, let’s get up and eat something. You think your stomach can handle porridge?”

“Yes.” Baekhyun untangles himself from the blankets before Channie offers him a piggy back ride. He lets out a soft giggle before climbing onto Channie’s broad back.

Once they enter the kitchen, the cooks and maids are gushing and sending worried glances at him. He tells Channie to put him down and Qian noona serves him his favorite chicken porridge.

“Eat up and get better soon, Young Master.”

“Thank you, noona.” Baekhyun smiles at the head cook before grabbing the spoon to start eating.

It seems like Channie won’t give him any chance to do things by himself because the spoon is being taken away and Baekhyun pouts when Channie starts feeding him.

“I just want to make sure you finish it, baby. You are not well enough; I still see your fingers trembling.”

True to that, Baekhyun finds the slight tremble on his fingers and he whines in defeat. Channie ends up feeding him till the very last scoop of the porridge.

He swallows the bitter medicine with an annoyed whine and he gulps down a lot of water to wash the bitterness away. The maids are giggling at his cuteness.

Channie scoops him up back to the room but they stop by the bathroom to take a piss or wipe away the remaining sweat.

“I’m sorry for ruining our weekend plan, Channie.” Baekhyun whispers once they settle on the bed again.

“Shh. Nothing is more important than your health, baby.”

Baekhyun sends Channie a smile before he snuggles into his chest. Channie envelopes him with his warmth and pressing a reassuring kiss on his head.

Maybe because he has had too much sleep today, Baekhyun finds himself unable to sleep that easily like hours before. He ends up staring at his Channie’s sleeping face.

Channie looks so tired.

It makes Baekhyun feels so guilty because he is asking for Channie when he is working and how childish it is for him to be crying out for his Channie. He is just glad that the only ones watching him are Kyungsoo and Yixing.

He wonders how Channie could manage doing so muck works and handling tons of contracts, but still able to take him out for privates dates or giving him hours of cuddling session.

Baekhyun wonders how Channie could love him so much.

Because Baekhyun also wonders how his love for Channie is so unstoppable and it’s like with every second he is having by Channie’s side, he falls in love more and more and more for Channie.

Baekhyun wants to scream, “I love Channie the best!”

But it would be very embarrassing and it would make every maid and worker giggle at him.

 

 

 

 

Silly Baekhyun. He doesn’t have to do that though.

Channie knows him.

Channie knows he loves him.

And Channie knows just how big his love is for him.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun yawns as he feels sleep coming towards him. He doesn’t realize it but he has been staring at Channie’s sleeping face for an hour.

He wants to kiss Channie.

But Baekhyun is having a cold. He doesn’t want Channie to get the cold from him.

What should he do?

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun snuggles even closer and he gently presses two of his fingers against Channie’s lips. He can feel the plump lips against the pad of his fingers and he softly giggles.

Scooting closer, Baekhyun presses his lips on top of his own fingers, just to have the satisfaction of giving Channie a kiss, although indirect.

“Nighty, Channie. Baekkie loves Channie so, so, so, so much!” He whispers.

Channie makes a soft groan as those arms automatically search for his lithe body and pulling it close to his chest.

Baekhyun giggles at that, before he stops making so much movement to himself because his headache is coming back soon to him.

 

 

 

It’s miraculous, because Baekhyun finds that Channie is the best medicine ever for him.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Mature scene ahead.

 

 

 

Baekhyun skips into the car as the driver greets him a good morning. It’s his first chance coming out of the mansion after being cooped all week in after being sick. Channie is too strict for his own good.

After much consideration over the phone and much persuading coming from Baekhyun, Chanyeol has finally let him go out to go buy some clothes and whatever else he likes. With Chanyeol’s credit card, of course.

It’s so boring being locked up in the mansion without anything to do. Kyungsoo is not coming for tutoring because as Chanyeol has said, “Baekhyun is too weak to even study.”

So, with his cell phone and the credit card in his pocket, Baekhyun steps out of the car in giddy because it has been a while since the last time he shops by himself.

There are so many new offers and things all around the shops and Baekhyun’s eyes blink in happiness.

First of all, find the new neck tie for Channie.

Second, find the new jeans for himself.

Third... maybe find something naughty for their naughty time.

Baekhyun giggles behind his own palms as he goes through the neck tie section.

He can’t even remember when was the last time he gets to be skin to skin with Channie. His tall lover keeps denying him with the reason of him being sick or too weak to even handle being too much in pleasure.

Oh  Channie. Baekhyun shivers. He can’t wait to feel those abs and guns under his fingertips.

 

 

 

 

The neck tie he chooses for Channie is the newest edition. Its design is so elegant and the texture is such a silky soft.

Baekhyun also finds himself a couple of jeans and three oversized thin sweater just because he knows how to rile Channie up. Channie loves it when he wears something big and thin.

And then, Baekhyun finds such a... nice thing to wear when he is in bed with Channie later.

Giggling, Baekhyun makes his way out of the shopping place while dialing for the driver.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol glares at the two workers standing timidly in front of him.

Those two slack off during working time and he is this close to snap their head off of their neck.

“You do know why you are here, don’t you?” His voice booms, making those two flinch in surprise.

“Y-Yes, Sir...”

“And what do you think you have done for you to get to stand right in front of me right now?” Chanyeol asks again, leaning forward against his desk and his knuckles tighten.

The two workers cower in fear.

“...w-we slack off, Sir.”

“You don’t slack off, young men. You make fun of your position and take advantage of the company’s Wi-Fi and neglecting the pending contracts and documents! How many departments are now slowing down because of what you do?!” He snaps, slamming his hand against the desk and making a loud sound. He feels a bit of satisfaction when he sees those two cowering in fear again.

“W-We are sorry, Mr. Park!!!”

“You know what you could do?” Chanyeol leans back against his leather chair.

“No... Sir...”

“I want you to go back to your desk and finish the impending paper works you have and when I say finish, you are going to finish everything by today.”

The looks coming from the two are satisfying. Chanyeol knows just how to make them pay because it’s impossible to finish a week worth paper works in less than 6 hours.

“And after you are done, clean your desks because you are no longer working here. Now get out of my office.”

Such a weird satisfaction to see those pale faces.

You don’t play fire with Park Chanyeol.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun watches as the car drives into the underground parking lot. It’s been a while since his last visit to Channie’s office.

The driver opens the door for him and Baekhyun steps out, only to be greeted by the security who remembers him.

“Good afternoon, Young Master! It’s been a while.”

Baekhyun gives the old man a grin.

“Indeed! Can I go in now?” He steps towards the lift.

“Of course. I will take you to Mr. Park’s office right away.”

Baekhyun knows he can’t get inside through the front to avoid any unnecessary stares and questioning whispers from strangers, so Chanyeol tells him to enter through the lift from the underground.

The lift stops at the desired floor and the security greets him a good day. There is Chanyeol’s most trusted secretary surprised to see him before the kind woman greets him.

“Good afternoon, Young Master! Do you want me to tell Mr. Park about your attendance?”

“No, no, just tell him he has a guest. I will surprise him!”

The woman smiles before pressing the call, “Excuse me, Mr. Park. There is a guest for you.”

Chanyeol’s stern voice comes blaring through the intercom.

“Change the schedule. I don’t need any guest today.”

Baekhyun pouts at the response and he stomps his way towards the said office.

Pushing the door open, he whines, “Not even me?!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol stands up right away to welcome his lover, still in surprise.

“Baby, what are you doing here?”

Baekhyun pouts even harder, folding his arms in front of his chest.

“You don’t want me to be here?”

“No, it’s not like that!” Chanyeol quickly denies, taking his lover into his arms and breathing deeply in his scent.

He sees his secretary closing the door to his office to give him privacy.

“Did you have fun, baby?” Chanyeol asks as he leans back, running his hands all over his baby’s face to check in case his fever come back.

Baekhyun giggles at his caring act before nodding his head.

“I bought you a new tie, Channie!” He exclaims, throwing his arms around his tall lover’s neck.

“You did? I would like to see it later,” Chanyeol responses as he hugs his lover close, before finally he decides to lift his baby up into his arms.

Baekhyun yelps at the sudden lift and he clings onto his Channie like a baby koala, and waits as the other makes the way back to the leather chair.

“Are you okay, Channie? You don’t sound good just now...”Baekhyun asks as he is settled on top of his Channie’s lap comfortably.

Chanyeol nods, “Just the usual, good-for-nothing workers. Don’t worry about it, with you being here is enough to chase every stress away from me.”

Baekhyun giggles and he shifts his head side to side when Chanyeol peppers kisses on every spot on his face he could find.

“Channie! It tickles!” He squeaks in between his laugh, making Chanyeol sighs in delight at such a squishy puppy in his arms.

“You haven’t given me a kiss, baby.”

Baekhyun grins cutely at that. He holds onto each sides of Channie’s face before he presses a soft long kiss on those plump lips.

“There you go, Channie!”

Chanyeol smiles and leans forward to capture those lips again and this time, a really proper kiss.

Baekhyun mewls at the nibbles he makes on his bottom lip before tilting his head aside to give him more access. Chanyeol settles his hands on his baby’s hips to drag him even closer, practically eating his mouth and stealing his breath away.

“C-Channie,”

Oh delicious sound, Chanyeol could feel his baby is getting restless in the passing seconds. The temperature in his office is getting hotter as they lock lips again and again and again.

“Channie, pe- people are just o-outside,” he gasps the words out, trying his hard to resist the temptation that is Chanyeol’s mouth but he ends up failing.

Chanyeol draws back from assaulting his baby’s lips and he loves the red color adorning those lips. So red and glistening from his saliva.

Mine and mine only, he thinks possessively.

“Alright. We will continue this at home, okay?” He whispers while tapping onto his lover’s bottom, eliciting a high pitched shriek from the other.

Baekhyun stares at him as he whimpers. It makes Chanyeol laughs and his cute puppy is hiding in his chest.

“Do you want to sleep for a while, baby? There are still a few hours before I finish.”

The puppy nods against his chest. The business man smiles and cuddles him close.

It doesn’t take too long before finally Baekhyun is snoring softly against his suit and Chanyeol scoops him up to bring him into the bedroom suite connected to his office. Only himself and his baby who are allowed to enter the room.

Baekhyun snuggles into the sheet as soon as he puts him down and Chanyeol leaves him alone to sleep as he rushes to finish his work faster.

Work is important, but his baby is number one. No matter what.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Ah, ah... Cha- Channie,”

Chanyeol loves that moan coming from his lover.

As soon as he finishes his work, he cradles his lover close to him and gets into the car, letting the driver drives them back home as he gives his baby the proper rest. Because he is not going to sleep tonight.

He is an impatient man, yes, but his baby still needs to have his dinner before he will have to spend all his energy.

Baekhyun chatters after waking up from his long nap, telling things about what he sees as he shops hours ago during dinner. Chanyeol smiles while listening to him speaking.

Dinner is done and Baekhyun skips upstairs to show him the newly bought neck tie, but Chanyeol has another plan.

He presses his baby against the closed door of their bedroom, swallowing his whines and needy whimpers with his kisses as he trails his hands all over Baekhyun’s body.

The shorter male mewls when he bites down on the base of his neck and the impatient Chanyeol is back as he slips his hands under his lover’s shirt to pull it over his head.

Baekhyun gasps his breathing and lets his tall lover does all the work. He could only yelp and whimper here and there as he is being manhandled onto the bed, all clothes already leaving and his skin is all bare for his lover to see and feast with his eyes.

Chanyeol drags his tongue along the juncture of his neck, down to his chest, and giving his pink nipple extra attention. Baekhyun grips onto the pillow underneath his head as he trashes around.

Two weeks without Channie’s touch and he is all sensitive.

Harsh breathing escapes Baekhyun’s nose and mouth when Chanyeol makes a dry hump against his fully hard erection. He mewls loudly at the friction.

“Channie, ngghh -”

Big and rough hands trace along every inch of his skin and Baekhyun cries at the intensity of pleasure. Channie has not even started anything on him and he has already cried.

“Ah, ah, ah,”

Chanyeol pries apart those thighs widely as he gets in between them and watches the angry red color sporting on Baekhyun’s cock.

“Already so hard and needy for me, baby, huh?” He whispers, leaning down to take that reddening ear in between his teeth. He tugs on it and he can hear Baekhyun’s quick breathes and he can see that chest moving up and down.

“Channie, please,” Baekhyun begs, staring up to him with those teary eyes of his, making Chanyeol almost loses hiscontrol.

“See this, baby? You are so little in comparison to me.” He says teasingly as he presses both of their hard erection side by side.

Baekhyun makes a move to look down and lets out a moan at the sight. He sees his own penis, all medium sized and twitching in need, beside Chanyeol’s enormous and large one which looks so hard and tensing. He can spot the size difference between them and it makes him moans in delight.

“Please, please... P-Put it in me, Chan- nie!”

Chanyeol grabs the lube he manages to get from the drawer before and pours a decent amount right onto Baekhyun’s awaiting entrance and he grunts when the entrance does a twitch at the cold substance.

He focuses his eyes on Baekhyun’s face as he fingers him quickly. His baby makes such a sensual face, he is sure he doesn’t even know he makes those sexy faces while he has his fingers working him open like this.

“Channie!” He whines again, tears trailing down his cheeks and Chanyeol has no heart to deny his request anymore.

He presses their lips together and keeps Baekhyun’s attention on their kiss as he lathers his hard rock cock with the lube and slowly pressing against the ring muscles.

Baekhyun’s body tenses as he breaks the kiss and whimpers painfully.

“Nnnhh...”

Chanyeol kisses his temple gently as he keeps pushing in. Baekhyun is breathing so hard and has such a deadly grip onto both of his biceps.

He finally has already settled fully inside, balls deep in his lover.

“Relax, baby, relax.” He whispers, getting a nod from Baekhyun.

The first pull is so hard as Baekhyun is tightening around him but when he pushes back in, his lover lets out a long satisfied moan.

“C-Channie! Mmh, so big...”

The words spur Chanyeol as he fastens his pace even though he wants to be gentle, but he seems to forget it. Baekhyun doesn’t seem to be in pain though, because he keeps pulling him closer and his tightness is sucking him deeper.

Baekhyun ends up being a whimpering puppy, being jolted up and down on each thrust. His short nails don’t hurt him but his fingertips are crushing down on his forearms.

“...ch-channie, ahnn, ah, ah, yes aah -”

Chanyeol grunts at the moans spilling out from his lover. He loves it when all Baekhyun could say is only his name.

“Baekkie, I love you so damn much. Fuck, so tight, baby,” he murmurs, snapping his hips forward and backward, continuing to send his lover to the cloud nine.

Baekhyun shrieks as the wide tip of Chanyeol’s penis keeps hitting onto his sweet spot. He trashes around, unable to do much from the iron grip Chanyeol has on his hips.

“Oh, oooh, m-more!!”

There are lips sucking marks onto his neck and there are also cruel fingers pinching his sensitive nipple until it reddens deliciously. Baekhyun loses his voice and his mind blanks from the stimulation, before he comes undone without even being touched.

Chanyeol closes his eyes when Baekhyun’s inner walls do such a tight grip around his cock, giving the perfect squeeze.

He looks down as he keeps his erratic thrusts going on, finding his baby sniffling cutely and completely spent, but still very much conscious and whimpering in delight from the sensitivity.

“Feels good, Baekkie?”

Baekhyun stares up at him and whispers a weak yes in between his yelps, tipping Chanyeol over the edge and he finds himself spilling into his lover harshly.

The flinch coming from his lover is so cute that he could cuddle him if not for the state of his cock being half hard even after coming so hard.

“Channie?” He calls, “Want more?”

Oh, how could he question him that with such an innocent stare?

Chanyeol couldn’t stop himself from pounding again into his lover, not that Baekhyun minds because he is moaning for more and more.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Slight harrassment.

 

 

 

It breaks Chanyeol’s heart as he sees his lover cries his eyes out. Those eyes are so red and swollen, his lips tremble, and sorrowful hiccups are leaving his mouth.

He swears, anyone harming his baby will have to pay.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s just like any other day, when Baekhyun pays a visit to Chanyeol’s office, and he gets out of the car after listening to the driver, Jungmin, who says that he will be waiting in the parking lot just like usual.

Unfortunately for Baekhyun, there is no kind security uncle waiting for him to get him up to Channie’s office.

“You can’t pass.”

It’s a stranger, a rather young man being a new security.

“Excuse me?” Baekhyun taps his foot confusedly and glares at the young man.

“No one’s allowed to pass without any identity card. Step back, kid.”

Baekhyun huffs his cheeks in disbelief.

“I’m not a kid, excuse you!”

The young security snorts at him, “Right and I’m the boss then. Get the fuck away. This is not a playground.”

Baekhyun groans at that and makes a way to walk pass him towards the lift, only to be stopped by a tight grip on his wrist.

“Stop being so stubborn and make my work  easy, kid.”

Baekhyun winces in pain because it hurts so much. The man has such a deathly grip on him.

“I’m here to see Chanyeol! You don’t know anything because you are new!”

A look of realization flashes on the man’s face.

“Oh, you are Mr. Park’s little prostitute? He has such a weird taste.”

Baekhyun feels his face reddens in being humiliated and he gives up.

“Fuck you!” He hisses and then stomping off to just enter through the front.

He hears a whistle, “I would love to fuck you, babe!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun walks through the front and gets stopped by a bulky security.

“Do you need any help, young man?”

Uh, what’s with this building and its bad securities?

“Yes. I’m meeting Chanyeol.”

The bulky man stares judgingly at him up and down before scoffing.

“What kind of business do you have with Mr. Park?”

“That’s not your problem.” Baekhyun feels his mood worsens.

He tries passing through the glass door but he gets held up again with a hand on his shoulder, squeezing painfully.

“No, you don’t walk this fast, young man. Not before you tell me what you are doing here.”

“I’m telling you I’m meeting Chanyeol!”

The bulky security doesn’t seem to believe him and Baekhyun has run out of idea on what to do.

That is, until a worker in neat suit comes up to them, asking what happens.

“This young man tries to enter and meet Mr. Park.”

“Oh, let me help him. Maybe it’s important. I will guide him in.”

Baekhyun smiles at the kind worker and he easily slips into the building with the help of the other.

They get into the lift and Baekhyun smiles thankfully at him.

“Thank you so much for helping me!”

The man smiles and steps closer to him to say, “You are saying you are meeting Mr. Park?”

“Yes! I will be meeting Chanyeol in less than fifteen minutes.”

“What are you to Mr. Park?”

“Well, I’m his -”

“Little slut?”

Baekhyun flinches when the worker traps him against the metal wall, hands dangerously close to his bottom.

“W-What are you doing?” He shrieks, feeling panic bubbling in his mind.

He tries to move pass him to get closer to the lift door but the man holds onto his arm tightly.

“Not so fast, boy. I help you so you will have to show me how thankful you are.”

Baekhyun feels tears threatening at the corner of his eyes.

The man’s hands grab onto his waist, making Baekhyun screams in panic. No, no, no one should touch him except Channie.

“Let me go! Stay away from me!”

He pushes the man away and fiddles with his phone to call for help. Channie is his first option of course but his trembling fingers accidentally press onto the speed dial number four instead of one and it dials the driver.

“Stop resisting and be a good boy for me.” The man yanks his phone away and grabs onto his hair, making Baekhyun cries at the pull.

“Help! Help!”

A palm encloses over his mouth and another hand creeps under his shirt. Baekhyun shifts and struggles, kicking and punching but nothing seems to work.

The man seems to be mad at him and he grips onto his wrist tightly, so tight that Baekhyun feels it numbs.

“You better shut up or I will make you!”

Trying other way, Baekhyun bites the man on his hand and cries out for Channie again and again.

A hand slaps him, making Baekhyun whimpers in pain.

“Help... C-Channie! Jungmin hyung!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

It seems like forever when the lift doors open and Baekhyun watches in anticipation to whoever could save him.

He cries even harder when Channie’s panting face comes into his sight.

“...channie...”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol feels so restless for the past minutes. Baekhyun texts him that he will be coming but it’s already ten minutes and he hasn’t arrived yet.

He is about to call him when he finds his trusted driver calls for him.

“Mr. Park! Young Master is in trouble! He calls me and crying for help but I don’t know where he is! It’s been a while since he gets in and -”

Chanyeol feels his ears go deaf at the rest of words and he scrambles out of his office.

Crying for help?! Just what is happening with his baby? Where is him?!

He punches the lift button again and again, feeling so restless and in panic.

Five minutes are what it takes for Chanyeol to see a lift is opened and he runs there to enter, but he doesn’t expect to see his baby crying and being groped by someone.

“...channie...”

Oh, Chanyeol sees red. He doesn’t hear anything and can’t feel anything except for the need to kill.

“You touch my lover one more inch and I will kill you.” He threatens, voice going unexpectedly low and dangerous.

The male stops and turns around, only to find the CEO of the company looking all pissed and ready to explode.

“M-Mr. Park -”

“Channie,” Baekhyun cries for him and it doesn’t take Chanyeol more than a second to grab him close.

“I get you now, baby. Don’t cry.” He whispers against those fluffy locks as he keeps his gaze on the male who is now all scared and pale.

“I-I’m d-deeply sorry, Mr. Park, I don’t k-kno -”

“Save it for when you are meeting my lawyer. You are now fired and head to the Human Resources to get your last paycheck.”

He tries his best to not lose his cool and beat the shit out of the male. He takes a glance at the name tag hanging around the male’s neck and keeps the name in his mind for future plan.

The male drops to his knees as he begs for forgiveness but Chanyeol doesn’t even spare him a look.

His baby is crying so hard in his arms and he is his first priority.

“Kang,” Chanyeol dials the Human Resources, “black list these few names.”

He heads back to his office and lays his baby in the bedroom suite. Baekhyun’s face is all messy and flushed from his tears and Chanyeol feels his heart breaks in indescribable pain.

“Baby, I’m so sorry...”

Baekhyun cries, fingers gripping onto his now-ruined suit and that’s when Chanyeol catches the sight of his bruised wrist and arm.

“Who did this to you?” He questions lowly, trying to coax Baekhyun to answer him.

Really. No one hurts Baekhyun and gets away from it. No one.

Baekhyun hiccups, trying so hard to regain back his breathing and he couldn’t even stop his strangled sobs. He could only shake his head and continues crying.

Chanyeol presses kisses on his face and against his trembling lips, muttering how sorry he is.

“It’s okay... Sleep, baby, just rest.”

Eventually, Baekhyun’s crying subsides and he is calmer, before his heavy eyes close and he drifts into a slumber due to his fatigue.

When he is sure his baby is all calm and rested, Chanyeol starts.

“Lee, check every security cameras and find anyone harming Baekhyun in anyway. Note down their name and call them straight away to the HR.”

“Yes, Sir.” His secretary obeys silently, because she has been listening to the pained cry from Young Master Baekhyun and she wants nothing but to punish those who have caused such sunshine to cry this badly.

“Kang, I want you to be ready and do the usual after Lee sends you the names later.”

“Yes, Mr. Park.”

“Jungmin, prepare the car.”

“It’s ready, Mr. Park.”

Chanyeol could do so much more to those but he holds it in. There’s no need to call for his old friend yet. There is no need for underground men to handle this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When he then finds out that the new security guy and the worker who  harassed his baby didn’t know much about his lover and called him with words, Chanyeol has come up to those bastards and beat the shit out of them for real.

It may be only a few good punches but at least they get nice gifts of broken bones and bruises.

“You do not talk that way about my lover. Is this understood?!” He screams into their beaten up face.

“...y-yes, Sir.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol has his own reasons of not revealing his lover to the world. Sure, only close friends and his family who know about Baekhyun, but not strangers.

First, Chanyeol hates sharing. Everyone knows that already.

When people find out about him, they would want to associate with Baekhyun and he is sure it will fluster his baby even more.

Second, Chanyeol might be the CEO for his own company, but it doesn’t mean that he is all pure. Rivals and enemies are everywhere and they all are trying to find the way to his weakness and bring him down.

He could not drag Baekhyun into this.

Third, Baekhyun is too beautiful and charming for his own sake.

Chanyeol is a selfish and possessive bastard, he knows that. He is afraid Baekhyun will be taken away from him as much as he glances a second away from him.

But, bad thing like this happens to Baekhyun because of his selfishness.

The incident this noon in his company building is enough to make him realize that he should not hide Baekhyun any longer. People have to know that when they lay a finger on Baekhyun, they will have to face Park Chanyeol and his wrath.

 

 

 

 

 

 

So this is why Chanyeol keeps on persuading a pouting Baekhyun who refuses to put on his suit.

“No, Channie! I don’t wanna!”

“Please, baby. I need you to come with me.” Chanyeol gives the hand he is holding a squeeze, trying to coax him.

Baekhyun keeps rejecting the idea of him taking him out to the event.

“What’s the use of me being in the charity event anyway?” He whines, thin lips pouting so adorably that Chanyeol can’t stop from pecking them.

“To let people know that you are mine. It won’t take long and I promise to never leave you alone, Baekkie.”

Baekhyun grumbles. Channie is using the Baekkie trick now. How is he going to refuse any longer?

“...fine. But you really promise to not leave me alone?”

“Cross my heart, baby.” Chanyeol smiles at his lover and he kisses those lips.

It is his plan to slowly take Baekhyun out to the events, starting from the private small ones and then growing bigger to the huge gala.

People start questioning about his nonexistent love life and he never gives them an answer. Now, he would answer them with bringing Baekhyun out in the public.

“Do I look good, Channie?” Baekhyun asks him while spinning around to show him the fitted suit on his body.

“Perfect.” He whispers dazedly as he keeps his gaze on the way the suit hugs his lover’s body so nicely.

Oh it’s going to be a long and tough night for Chanyeol to keep his hands to himself, and also to glare at people who so much dare to glance inappropriately at his baby.

“You sure? I look like a kid.” Baekhyun mutters, turning back around to stare at himself at the mirror.

Chanyeol has always known that sometimes Baekhyun is too timid to even realize how gorgeous he is.

“You are perfect, love. Do not think otherwise.” He comes to him and envelopes him in a tight hug.

Baekhyun nods against his chest, looking all nervous and jittery.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The medium sized hall is too crowded for him. Baekhyun could hear the classical melody bouncing softly in the room and the clanking sounds of wine glasses and flutes hitting against each other even before he enters the place.

A comforting squeeze on his hand makes him look up.

“Are you ready, baby?” Chanyeol asks him with a smile gracing his handsome face.

Baekhyun feels his lips tremble.

“I... I can’t do this, Channie... Can I go back home...?” He whispers softly.

Chanyeol blinks at him and releases his hand, only to have his face in those big palms. There are thumbs gently rubbing onto the apple of his cheeks.

“You can do this, baby. You just have to smile to them for all night. Do this for me, please?”

Baekhyun almost refuses but another look from his tall lover makes him weak in the knees.

“For Channie?”

And now he is using the Channie card.

Baekhyun whines and sighs in surrender.

“I do this just because I love you...”He grumbles, hiding his face into Chanyeol’s chest and breathing in his scent to calm his nerves.

Chanyeol’s soft laugh enters his ears, making Baekhyun giggles.

“Stay by my side and put on a smile, baby. Show the world just how beautiful you are.”

Baekhyun takes a deep breath before he hooks his arm into Chanyeol’s elbow, and they enter the hall to greet the people.

 

 

 

As much as how pretty the hall and how good the food is, Baekhyun still prefers the seaweed soup Qian noona cooks for him when he is having his birthday and also he still prefers the confines of the master bedroom where he could cuddle and snuggle to his Channie without any prying and judging eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight problem I give to show just how possessive Chanyeol is towards his baby. Thanks for reading. Comments are appreciated!
> 
> (p.s.: the question regarding their age gap will be explained soon in the next chapter! stay tuned!)


	5. Chapter 5

“Baekhyun baby?” Chanyeol calls softly as he steps closer towards the master bedroom. He takes a day off today for a certain reason.

He finds his lover sitting by the window sill, looking outside all blank and empty.

It’s this day of year again.

“The car’s ready. Come on.” He calls.

Baekhyun nods silently and steps back from the window, walking to him and already clad in the semi formal black shirt and pants.

It’s the day. Baekhyun’s mother death anniversary.

The only day that makes Baekhyun all gloomy and sorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

As the car drives them towards the cemetery, Chanyeol can’t help but to feel worried for Baekhyun.

Every year in this day, Baekhyun would be so distant and silent. He has a moment for himself where he is hard to be reached and locked.

 

 

 

 

 

“We have arrived, Sir.”

Chanyeol glances at his lover who is staring out of the window, gaze locked onto the certain tombstone.

“Baby? Let’s get down.”

Baekhyun gives him a nod before climbing down from the car and walks straight towards the tombstone.

Chanyeol keeps a certain gap to give his lover his deserved space. Baekhyun would like to be alone in this moment.

“Hi, Mommy.”

He can hear the crack in Baekhyun’s voice and it really pains his heart.

“It’s been four years. I miss you so much, Mom.”

 

 

 

Yes, four years.

Chanyeol smiles in sorrow as he watches his lover drowning in sadness.

This day might be sad in one part, but that day also becomes the best change in Chanyeol’s life that he would never regret.

He is glad he finds Baekhyun.

Thinking back about it, he remembers the time he met Baekhyun.

 

 

 

▪▪▪

 

 

 

“Mr. Park, we are honored to have you here.”

Chanyeol put on a fake smile as he waved the bowing manager in front of him. Being in this business and meeting a lot of pretending workers didn’t faze him anymore.

He could be kind of young for being 26, but he had seen so much while he was attending by his father’s side.

The cafe and the convenience store he had just bought the stocks were expanding greatly and Chanyeol could see the future of his money making businesses. He was that rich, yes, but making money was also one of his guilty pleasures.

He walked alongside the manager as the man explained every single unimportant thing to him, when suddenly a rather filthy boy bumped onto him, out of nowhere, before running off.

Chanyeol didn’t really think it as something so important, but then he felt the breast pocket of his suit was empty and that boy just now was a thief.

“Shit.”

It was a bit too late to run after him but he could still do it if he moved now.

However, Chanyeol was stopped by another boy, a shorter one this time, wearing a backpack and having a smile directed to him.

“Excuse me, Sir,” the boy spoke softly.

Chanyeol made a defending gesture as he thought this boy could be another thief. He didn’t need to have two of his things stolen in one day.

“I... I saw that someone stole from you and, and I just want to give your wallet back... Here it is, Sir.”

To say that Chanyeol was taken aback was an understatement. He could see a few bruises on the boy’s face and hands, and his mind was doing the calculating that maybe, this boy fought with that thief boy just to get his wallet back.

He hesitantly grabbed his wallet and the boy gave him a small grin, full of sunshine, before bowing and jogging of to another direction.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but kept his eyes on the boy who was crossing the street by now. Once he lost the sight of the boy, he checked his wallet to find his money stacks and cards were still complete and untouched.

He then realized he had not thanked the boy yet.

 

 

 

▪▪▪

 

 

 

It was a month after that when Chanyeol had almost forgotten the incident and accidentally met the boy again.

This time, it was in the hospital.

He had come up to fetch his mother who had a check-up and while waiting for her, he walked towards the office of his friend who worked as the doctor.

It was accidental but then Chanyeol thought it could be fate, because he came across the boy who gave him his wallet back.

The boy was walking towards him, certainly he forgot him because he walked pass him without recognizing him. The boy had a small plastic bag in his hand and he was even wearing the same backpack from that day.

Chanyeol kept his eyes on the boy as he watched the boy entering one patient room.

He was a bit too nosey but he was weirdly curious about the boy. He stepped in front of the door leading to the room the boy had just entered and he peeked inside.

“Hey, Mom.” The boy called the woman sleeping under the blanket and from the look of the machines attached to her; she was under an intensive care.

“I lost my job again today. They said they didn’t need a high school kid for the position so they gave me my last paycheck and here I am.”

The tone the boy was using was cheery but it also sounded so empty. So blank of happiness.

“I get sandwich for today’s lunch, Mom, so you don’t have to worry about me not eating well. It was cheap so I bought a few more for my dinner and maybe for tomorrow’s breakfast...”

The boy let out a soft laugh as he was talking to himself, before suddenly he stopped and stayed silent.

Then, the first sob came out, followed by another one, and another one.

“Why won’t you wake up, Mommy? I miss you so much... No o-one would listen to me t-talking...”

It was so painful. Chanyeol, the coldest and cruelest man ever, felt his heart broke from the innocent whisper of pain. The boy sounded so broken.

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Chanyeol. What are you doing here?”

The call made him jolted in surprise and he found his friend standing behind him with a questioning look.

“I was just... staring.”

“Why are staring into this room?”

“No, Joonmyeon, I was just... Nothing.”

Joonmyeon, feeling curious as to what he was staring at, stepped closer to the door and once he saw the sight inside the room, he sighed heavily.

“Oh, the Byuns.” He muttered lowly, grabbing Chanyeol’s attention.

“You know this patient, Joonmyeon?” He asked cautiously as to not give any obviousness.

The look in his friend’s eyes was so sad and there was a bitter smile playing on his mouth.

“Mrs. Byun is suffering from brain cancer. She is in a comatose state ever since the last operation and it has been two months.”

Chanyeol felt his heart broke again. He had never felt so much emotion over someone, moreover a complete stranger so it surprised himself as well.

“And that’s her son?”

“Yes, one and only. He comes everyday to talk to her and, and Chanyeol, this is so heartbreaking because the doctors team say she wouldn’t wake up anymore.”

So, the boy had a sick mother lying helplessly in the hospital bed and the boy himself had just lost his job. Great.

“And I heard that he has run out of money to keep her hospitalized.”

Wasn’t it cruel? Chanyeol could have anything he wanted with a flick of his hand but here that boy having no choice with life.

“By the way, what are you doing here? I saw your mother was chatting with Doctor Kwon.”

Realizing that he had made his mother waiting, Chanyeol cursed and thanked his friend.

He stole another glance into the room before he left.

 

 

 

▪▪▪

 

 

 

Chanyeol didn’t really understand why he was so damn attached with the boy. He could not chase the thought of the boy away from his brain.

He had told one of his men to... silently follow the boy.

Okay, he stalked him, so what?

He just could not put something on his thought over the boy.

He thought it was just a mere gratefulness because the boy had taken his wallet back to him but them he realized that he became obsessed, no, he was not obsessed with the boy. He was just concerned.

But Chanyeol found himself sitting at the backseat of his car while the driver was driving it slowly to follow the boy.

The boy was no older than eighteen, he was sure, but what was he doing out there at time like that? Shouldn’t he have school or what?

Chanyeol watched as the boy walked towards the filthy diner place and entered through the back door. Oh, maybe he was working there?

But then Chanyeol saw the boy walked out again while dragging big black plastic containing trashes and all those smelly things. There were sounds coming from the inside before other garbage was thrown to the boy, than falling onto the ground all scattered.

The boy sighed and sniffed the tears away; Chanyeol knew he was crying because he kept wiping his eyes with his sleeve. He crouched down to collect the garbage with his bare hands before dragging them to throw them away into the garbage box across the street.

The boy finished the job before heading towards a book store where he was lifting boxes of books with those frail arms of his.

It had become a habit for Chanyeol to stalk the boy and before he knew it, he had a rather untold care towards the boy.

But up until now, Chanyeol had not known where the boy was staying.

 

 

 

▪▪▪

 

 

 

It took him three more days to find out that the boy was homeless. He kept on wandering around with that backpack of his and once Chanyeol found out that the boy was sleeping in a dark alley, he stared in disbelief.

Chanyeol felt like a jerk.

He had lots of chances to talk to the boy yet he waited so long to do it.

 

 

 

▪▪▪

 

 

 

“Excuse me.” Chanyeol tapped the boy’s frail shoulder to get his attention. It was just another day of his stalking and today was at the hospital.

The boy turned around looking all confused and Chanyeol watched whether the boy would remember him.

“Can I help you, Sir?”

Sweet voice. Chanyeol had been dying to hear his voice again ever since he had started following him. He didn’t know the detail of why he was so infatuated with the boy.

“Could you tell me where the restroom is?”

Seriously, Chanyeol? Was that the best reason you could come up with?

The boy’s confusion disappeared as fast as it came and he smiled to Chanyeol like he was all that mattered at that time.

“The restroom is located at the corner, Sir. You could find it after you turn right and you would see the waiting lobby. Walk across the medication counter and you would find the restroom.”

Chanyeol found himself locking his gaze on the boy’s mouth as he was talking and he hardly heard what he was saying.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not really good with direction. Could you please help me to go there?”

Who would believe someone as old as him could hardly find the restroom?

But the boy believed him. He even smiled and nodded, urging him to follow where he would take him.

Chanyeol really couldn’t help but to feel more curious with this boy. He had such a hard life and heavy burden on both his shoulder yet he still had that pretty smile on his face.

“What are you doing here in the hospital? Are you sick?” Chanyeol started a conversation as they walked towards the restroom.

The boy looked startled at being talked to but then he regained his self and smiled.

“I’m here to take care of my mother. What about you, Sir?”

“I’m waiting for my mom’s check up to be done.”

“Oh. Ah, here is the restroom.”

Chanyeol cursed in his mind as they had arrived and he quickly stopped him.

“What’s your name?”

“My name’s Baekhyun, Sir.” He smiled.

Finally. He got his name.

“Alright. Thank you, Baekhyun. Sorry for taking your time.”

The boy, or now Chanyeol had known as Baekhyun, waved his hand as he smiled.

“No, Sir. It’s fine. Glad to help you. Have a nice day, Sir.”

Then he bowed politely before walking back to where they had come from.

Baekhyun.

He got his name.

 

 

 

▪▪▪

 

 

 

“Stop right there.” Chanyeol hissed in anger as he watched his Baekhyun curled weakly under those picking boys.

“What do you want, old man?” One of the boys spoke to him and Chanyeol easily towered above them with his tall height.

“Scram or I will make you.”

Those boys seemed to see that he was serious before they ran away, not before giving Baekhyun a last kick. Chanyeol snapped and wanted to run after them but a pained whimper from Baekhyun took all his attention away.

“Oh, Baekhyunnie,” he got onto his knees, not caring that it would stain his expensive suit and he cradled the injured boy into his arms.

He didn’t remember since when had he been declaring that he was falling for this boy but Chanyeol was just sure he was glad to be a stalker. He was just a bit late today because of an important business call and his Baekhyun was all wounded and whimpering.

Yes, his Baekhyun.

He was a bit territorial.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun tried to open his eyes and he unconsciously gripped onto Chanyeol on his arm.

“Baekhyunnie, can you hear me?”

He nodded at his question and Chanyeol let out a relieved sigh. At least he was still conscious.

“Let’s get you treated.” He scooped the wounded boy up and carried him to his car.

The hospital was kind of far from where they were and his mansion was closer so he decided to take him there.

His maids rushed over and around as he brought Baekhyun in. They treated his wound and cleaned his skin from dirt as Chanyeol stayed at the side while watching the boy staying still confusedly.

After his wounds were all treated and bandaged, Chanyeol stepped closer to him, who was sitting silently on the couch.

“E-Excuse me, Sir, but where am I?” He croaked carefully.

Chanyeol wanted nothing but to gather the boy in his arms and hug him close, but he kept his hands to himself and sat beside him slowly.

“Do you remember me, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun stared hard at him as he was thinking in such a cute way. He has his eyebrows furrowed and nose scrunched up.

“We met in the hospital?” He tried and Chanyeol gave him a nod.

“Oh God, I’m truly sorry for disturbing you, Sir! I-I will go and -”

“No, Baekhyun. Stay for a moment, you are injured right now.”

The boy opened his mouth to disagree but with one look from Chanyeol, he knew he had no place to argue.

“Can I ask something? Why did those boys hit you?”

Baekhyun stilled before he sighed. He then took off his shoes to grab something from it (and Chanyeol realized how ruined his shoes were), turned out he had money in his shoes.

“They wanted to take my money so I had to hide it. They tried to grab my bag and I wouldn’t give in so they beat me up...”

Poor baby. Chanyeol unconsciously ran his hand on the boy’s hair, smoothing it down.

He could feel Baekhyun froze on his spot but then he relaxed again. Chanyeol felt his heart was beating out of control right now.

“Why did you save me, Sir?” Baekhyun asked him curiously, staring up to him with those innocent eyes.

Chanyeol cleared his throat.

“Please call me Chanyeol. It’s too old for me. I could not leave you alone and get beaten up like that, Baekhyun.”

“B-But I - I should just go.” He hurriedly wore his shoes again and Chanyeol grabbed him on his wrist to stop him.

“Where are you going?”

“I should go back to the hospital. Mom, I should stay by her side and -”

“And how would you go there with wounds like that?” Chanyeol asked, feeling like he couldn’t let the boy go just yet.

Baekhyun opened his mouth before he closed it again and he slumped down weakly.

“What... What should I do then?”

“Stay for a while.”  


And that was how Chanyeol had the boy eating in his dining room for the first time.

 

 

 

Chanyeol had to admit that he wished to have Baekhyun seated by his side on this dining table, not just for one time, but forever.

It was really too quick but Chanyeol thought he didn’t really mind for falling for Baekhyun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is The Past Part 1. One more part of their meeting to come. Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> (p.s.: and check my Sulay stories, too, everyone~)


	6. Chapter 6

It took much persuasion from Chanyeol before Baekhyun would agree on being driven to the hospital after the taller male had found him beaten up on the street.

And it also took a few weeks for Chanyeol to get the boy’s trust and they were friend for now.

They met up a few times in a week, with Chanyeol having fake reasons of waiting for his mother having a check up or visiting his doctor friend. Baekhyun didn’t really think suspicious of him though because that was just how naive he was.

Chanyeol had seen Baekhyun’s mother twice and the woman was still lying there with the machines attached to her. It was heartbreaking to watch Baekhyun talked to her like she was listening to him.

Baekhyun didn’t really talk about his hard life to him and Chanyeol wouldn’t force him. He would let the boy open up for him little by little.

But he had forced Baekhyun to spend many nights in his mansion because as far as he could remember, the boy was sleeping in the street.

Baekhyun kept resisting again and again but he failed because Chanyeol was so damn persistent.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They were heading back towards the hospital room when Baekhyun paled and he rushed to his mother’s room. Chanyeol followed in suit and he found out that the doctors and nurses were checking on Baekhyun’s mother condition and the situation was so messy.

Baekhyun kept asking about what was going on but the doctors ignored him and kept on doing things in panic, before they reeled his mother out of the room and rushing her towards the operation room.

It seemed like her condition got worse suddenly and they had to perform the last chance surgery for her to be able to survive.

Chanyeol couldn’t really remember for how long he had kept Baekhyun in his arms as the boy kept crying into his suit. They both were sitting outside of the operation room for hours.

When the lamp above the door was off and the doctor came out, Baekhyun jolted up in surprise.

The look on the doctor’s face was so somber and pitiful, and Chanyeol had known what that face meant.

“She had passed away. We are truly sorry for your loss but she had suffered enough. I’m so sorry, young man.”

Baekhyun cried so hard and Chanyeol was afraid he would faint but the boy kept crying only and asked to see his mother for the last time.

All the while, he kept a tight grip on Chanyeol’s hand.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol took care of the burial of her and Baekhyun couldn’t stop crying. He had not said anything up until now and it started to make Chanyeol worried.

He took care of Baekhyun, taking him under his safety.

Baekhyun had not said anything in agreement or disagreement but he searched for consolation in Chanyeol’s arms as he cried.

There was no night where Chanyeol had loosened his hold on Baekhyun.

As Baekhyun was asleep in the guest room, he could hear his crying in the night and it took Chanyeol only seconds to scoop the boy into his arms and brought him to his bed. Baekhyun clung onto him as he cried for the whole week after he lost his mother.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Slowly but surely, Baekhyun had started to get himself together. He had started to talk for a bit and gave Chanyeol a brief smile everytime he talked. It made Chanyeol so happy that he could help the boy got back to his feet.

Baekhyun asked for his permission to find a job but Chanyeol straightly refused him.

“No. You are not working but to finish your high school, Baekhyun.”

That was the first time Baekhyun had ever pouted in front of him and Chanyeol tried his best to not kiss him breathlessly. In the end, Baekhyun lost and he followed what Chanyeol had planned for him.

He finished his high school with good grade and also because he couldn’t disappoint Chanyeol who had done so much for him.

He was forever thankful to the older male.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun thought it was uncalled for but he had started to... fall for Chanyeol.

The male had such a charming personality and he was so kind to him. He was also so protective over him that Baekhyun couldn’t help but to swoon over it.

He knew their ages were apart for nine years. But Chanyeol had not made it easy for him as well because he gave Baekhyun those comforting kisses on his forehead, he held him when he had nightmares, he wiped his tears when he cried, he gave him those smiles, and he also let him slept in his bed.

Baekhyun wondered what Chanyeol felt about him.

 

 

 

 

▪▪▪

 

 

 

 

“Chanyeol?” He called hesitantly as they sat on the older male’s bed on one Saturday. Chanyeol was doing a bit of his work in the last minute before the both of them would watch movies and lazed around in Chanyeol’s bedroom.

“Yes?” He had answered and put his works aside.

Up until now, Baekhyun had been so curious on how fast Chanyeol could ignore everything when he talked to him. It was like Chanyeol was putting his undivided attention on him. The mere thought of it made Baekhyun shivered in happiness.

“I... Are your works done?”

“Yes, of course. Let’s just start the movies.” Chanyeol answered while forcing to shut down the lid of his notebook.

Baekhyun nodded and cuddled into the comforter as Chanyeol grabbed the remote and pressed a few buttons.

There was an arm wrapping around his shoulder and easily pulling him closer. Baekhyun looked up, only to find Chanyeol’s chin in his view. He could feel the older male’s warmth surrounding him completely and it made Baekhyun’s heart went thump, thump, thump again.

The movie went for about thirty minutes or more and Baekhyun couldn’t even concentrate on it. He had his focus on how Chanyeol’s steady breathing made his chest moving up and down. He has his focus on Chanyeol’s expensive but manly and comforting scent filling his every sense. He had his focus on how Chanyeol would sometimes press his nose against his hair and take deep breathes.

“...chanyeol?” He called softly, trying to grab the other’s attention.

He didn’t have to make much movement though because once again, it felt like Chanyeol had his whole attention on him.

“Yeah?”

Oh the intensity in his stare made Baekhyun almost lost his confidence. But no, he had to do this today because he couldn’t hold this back again.

His chest felt like it was going to burst with every care and affection Chanyeol gave him.

Baekhyun opened his mouth but he couldn’t form a word on his tongue. Despite the dimness of Chanyeol’s bedroom, he could still see the questioning and concern in the older male’s face.

“Baekhyun, what’s wrong?”

Chanyeol was staring at him with those eyes again. Those eyes that spoke so many things.

He gripped onto the comforter and he couldn’t control his mouth as he blurted,

“I love you.”

The look in Chanyeol’s face was like disbelief as Baekhyun slapped both of his hands over his mouth. He felt like crying, how could he act so stupid and being an idiot?

“I-I, Chanyeol, I’m sor -”

Chanyeol held onto his wrist as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

Baekhyun stilled and watched as Chanyeol leaned back with a smile.

“You don’t know how long I have been waiting for a moment to kiss you.”

There were thumbs rubbing onto his cheeks as Baekhyun locked his eyes on Chanyeol, still unable to believe that he had just had his first kiss stolen from him. Not that he minded though.

“Ch- Chanyeol,”

“I love you, too, Baekhyun. Even more than what you think.”

Too shocked to even move, Baekhyun let his brain did the calculation and all he could hear was I love you, too repeating in his ears.

Chanyeol got a hold on his face and he gave him a smile. Baekhyun felt his lips trembled and his chest burst in emotion.

“I love you, Baekhyun. Way before you know me.” Chanyeol muttered as he pressed their noses together and Baekhyun could feel his warm breathe ticking his skin.

“...really?” He croaked.

No one had ever told him they loved him other than his father and mother. After his father passed away years ago, Baekhyun only had his mother and now that she was gone too, he didn’t think he would hear those words again.

“Yes.” Chanyeol whispered as he kissed his lips again.

The first drop of tears fell onto his cheek, staining Chanyeol’s thumb in the process. Baekhyun cried as he clutched onto Chanyeol’s shirt.

Their lips were still pressed together and Baekhyun was crying. Chanyeol thought he was too cute.

And Chanyeol thought... finally.

Finally he could kiss Baekhyun.

Finally he would have Baekhyun in his arms without he had to hold back.

Finally... finally he could shower Baekhyun with all the love he could give.

 

 

 

 

“Thank you,” Baekhyun’s voice cracked as Chanyeol kissed his tears away.

“No. Thank _you_.” Chanyeol told him with a smile before he kissed him again.

 

 

 

 

 

▪▪▪

 

 

 

 

 

“We have arrived, Sir.”

Chanyeol glances at his lover who is staring out of the window, gaze locked onto the certain tombstone.

“Baby? Let’s get down.”

Baekhyun gives him a nod before climbing down from the car and walks straight towards the tombstone.

Chanyeol keeps a certain gap to give his lover his deserved space. Baekhyun would like to be alone in this moment.

“Hi, Mommy.”

He can hear the crack in Baekhyun’s voice and it really pains his heart.

“It’s been four years. I miss you so much, Mom.”

The breeze blows softly and Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun’s locks ruffle over and becomes messy.

“You used to worry about me so much. I’m a big boy now, Mommy, so you could stop worrying me.”

Baekhyun traces over the carving on the tomb stone with his fingers.

“And also, I have Channie taking care of me now. He is perfect.”

Chanyeol looks up when he hears his name gets mentioned. He finds Baekhyun looking at him with his blurred eyes, a sad but at the same time happy smile decorating his lips.

Walking closer, Chanyeol then gives a bow to Baekhyun’s mother as the greeting.

“Hello, Mrs. Byun. It’s Chanyeol again, coming with Baekhyunnie here.” He pats his lover’s head softly and Baekhyun leans his head against his shoulder.

“Yeah, Baekhyun is a big boy now. He has started to take care of me as well so please do not worry about your son.”

Baekhyun stares at him with his teary eyes.

“I promise that I will take care of him for the rest of my life and I will give him all the love I have. I won’t disappoint you.”

Chanyeol smiles at his lover who is in the brink of tears. It doesn’t take a minute before Baekhyun bursts out crying and burying his face on his chest.

It makes a soft laugh bubbling out from Chanyeol as he draws his lover closer.

“I love Baekhyun and I promise you, Mrs. Byun.”

Baekhyun gives him a tight squeeze on his waist.

Chanyeol understands that it means thank you.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of Part 2 of The Past. Happy birthday to Chanyeollie! I hope he gets so many "gifts" from Baekhyunnie~


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun wakes up in giddiness. He turns around and finds his Channie is still soundlessly sleeping.

He scoots even closer, holding a palm over his mouth to check on his morning breathe. Okay, not that bad, at least still tolerable. Well, Channie never says anything about morning breathe, so.

Channie shifts when Baekhyun holds onto the both of his cheeks. He giggles before pressing a long kiss on his mouth.

It doesn’t get a response from Channie and Baekhyun pouts at that.

He presses their mouth for a longer time, really long now, and he is about to lean back when an arm grips his waist tightly and he is flushes against Channie’s chest.

Channie seems to be awake by now because he is eating Baekhyun’s mouth.

“Nnnhh...” Baekhyun whimpers in between the kiss when Chanyeol sucks on his tongue.

A naughty hand travels down into his pajama bottom and grabs his ass, making Baekhyun realizes what is happening and what his plan is.

With a regretful whine, he forces himself to pull away from the kiss and breathes harshly against Chanyeol’s mouth.

“Morning, baby.”

Baekhyun grins breathlessly, “Happy birthday, Channie!”

Chanyeol smiles at the greeting, almost forgetting that it’s his birthday if not for his baby who always remembers the day.

“Is that why I get such a delicious kiss just now?” He nudges his baby’s nose with his own, eliciting a squeak from the other.

Baekhyun giggles before nodding in affirmation.

“How I wish everyday’s my birthday then... So you would kiss me like that every time I wake up.”

“Channie, that’s so silly...” Baekhyun laughs, but stops when the hand from before fondles the swell of his butt cheek.

“I got a delicious kiss. Now I should get the delicious ass.”

“No!” Baekhyun yelps, struggling to break free from the temptation. He would really love to have a morning sex but Baekhyun has plan and he wouldn’t let it gets ruined.

“Why not?” Chanyeol asks, voice gets dangerously lower just like when he is usually aroused or angry.

Baekhyun shivers and shakes his head.

“Because -”

Chanyeol’s phone rings at the right moment and Baekhyun scurries quickly to grab it for him. The older male pats his head as he takes the ringing device from him.

“What is it?” He says into the phone while getting up from the bed.

Baekhyun’s eyes trail over the raging muscles before he quickly looks away and heads towards the bathroom to freshen up.

It looks like a very important call because Chanyeol has this serious face and he is silent for a long time while listening to the speaker speaking.

Once he finishes, Chanyeol is still sitting by the end of the bed while talking into the phone. Baekhyun pads towards him, bare feet hitting the wooden tiles softly.

He lifts his hands and cards them through Chanyeol’s messy hair and the older male sends him a smile while leaning into the touch. Baekhyun lets out a soft yelp when an arm wraps around his hips to pull him close and he stands comfortably in between his lover’s legs.

“... We will discuss this further in my office.” Chanyeol says at last into the phone before hanging up the call with a sigh.

Baekhyun pecks his cheek, “What’s wrong, Channie?”

“Nothing. It’s just... a bit problem with one of rival companies.”

“Is it bad?”

“No. You don’t have to worry about that, baby. I will take care of this, okay?”

Baekhyun nods, not understand about the business anyway. He sits on top of Chanyeol’s lap and giggles when the other snuggles into his cold neck.

“You smell so good. I want to eat you.” He says into the skin and does a playful bite, making Baekhyun giggles into the air.

“Channie~ stop it! Take a bath and get ready.”

The older male sighs before letting him go and stands up to stretch his body. Baekhyun stares at the sliver of skin peeking from under the shirt and he shakes his head. No dirty thoughts in the morning.

“Happy birthday, Channie.” He whispers and gives a soft kiss on the corner of Chanyeol’s lips before scurrying out of the bedroom.

 

 

 

▪▪▪

 

 

 

Baekhyun wanders around in the kitchen after Chanyeol is out for work. The maids and cooks are watching him in amusement while he is struggling with the flour.

He finds this recipe of delicious cupcakes and plans to bake it on Chanyeol’s birthday. Even though he plans to bake it himself, it doesn’t mean that he could do everything alone.

“Noona, is this right?”

“Yes, Young Master. Now you should mix the butter.”

He is glad the cooks and the maids would him. He is not sure the cupcakes would be done if he did everything by himself.

It takes him almost two hours of failed cracked eggs, falling flour, and ruined icing, before the pretty cupcakes are done. Baekhyun beams in happiness, puppy eyes shining bright and lips pulled into a wide smile as he stares at his masterpiece.

The maids coo at his cuteness while they clean the kitchen. They can’t help but to love their Young Master for his cheerful energy and pretty eye smiles.

“I’m sure Master would love it every much.” The head cook says as she wipes the flour from Baekhyun’s temple.

“Do you think so, noona?”

“Of course. Don’t worry.”

Baekhyun giggles and thanks everyone before he skips out of the kitchen to let the cooks prepare the feast to celebrate Chanyeol’s birthday. He plans this all himself and the cooks and the maids agree instantly when he speaks his mind out. They would love to help him.

Baekhyun makes his way into the bedroom while eyeing the corner of the closet where his gift from Chanyeol is hiding. While waiting, he makes the bed neat and places unimportant things here and there just for decorations.

He is not sure how long he tries to find a good outfit for their dinner but when the head maid knocks on the door and tells him that they are leaving right now, Baekhyun then realizes that Chanyeol will be back in less than an hour.

The workers and maids and cooks are leaving him and Chanyeol alone for... private time.

The dinner is placed nicely on top of the dining table and his cupcakes are still neatly put on the kitchen counter as the dessert.

Now that the only missing element is the birthday male.

 

 

 

▪▪▪

 

 

 

“Baekhyun?”

The said male runs and jumps right away into his lover’s arms.

“Oof! Baby, it’s dangerous!” Chanyeol scolds him softly while holding onto him tight.

Baekhyun smiles sheepishly and pecks those plump lips to distract him.

“Welcome home, Channie!”

“Why are you being so happy, huh? Something good happens?” Chanyeol asks teasingly while peppering kisses all over his face.

“Yes! But you have to close your eyes first, Channie! And no peeking!” Baekhyun reminds as he slides down from his arms to guide him inside.

Chanyeol gives him an amused look and decides to obey him and he closes his eyes. Baekhyun grins happily and grabs his hand to pull him in his blind walking.

“Be careful of the couch, Channie! And one step to the right! Don’t move back or you will hit the wall!”

The older male laughs at his sentences. So many warnings but he tells him to close his eyes. Such a cutie.

“Stop right here and open your eyes in the count of three!” Baekhyun says as he leaves the male standing alone and he runs towards the other end of the dining table.

“Okay, Channie! One, two, three!”

Chanyeol opens his eyes and finds his smiling lover so far away from him, but then his eyes catch the various dishes on top of the table.

“Happy birthday, Channie! All of these are your favorites and also Qian noona’s specialty!”

Oh dear baby boy. Chanyeol sighs in content as he watches his lover babbling cutely about the foods while he doesn’t even pay attention to those. He is so in love with this cute sunshine.

He walks closer to the still talking male and cups his face to give him a kiss on his mouth. Baekhyun mewls at the sudden attack but he responds almost immediately.

Arms holding him tight and Baekhyun smiles into the kiss. He is glad Channie likes his surprise.

“Thank you, baby.” Chanyeol mutters against his wet lips and it sends another wave of happiness to Baekhyun.

“Let’s eat because I still have a surprise for you, Channie.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

The dinner is romantic and at the same time comfortable. Chanyeol watches his lover telling him things while eating and seriously, he couldn’t stop asking in his mind what he had done to deserve someone as perfect as Baekhyun.

In between the stolen kisses as they eat, Baekhyun then announces that he has the dessert and he pads into the kitchen to take it.

“Ta-da! Is it pretty, Channie?”

Chanyeol finds a tray full of colorful cupcakes. The decorations are pretty and cute, save for a few misses here and there but it’s perfect.

“Did you make this yourself?” He asks, watching as his lover’s eyes go wide.

“How do you know that, Channie?” Baekhyun asks in surprise.

Chanyeol smirks, “Some of them are messy.”

Baekhyun pouts at the remark and he puts the tray down.

“You don’t like it.” He mutters dejectedly.

Chanyeol quickly scoops his lover into his lap and kisses his pout away.

“I don’t say that. I love it, baby. You worked for this and I’m really happy to know that. Now, feed me that red one.”

Baekhyun slowly smiled and nods, reaching for the requested cupcake and begins feeding the other with it.

Chanyeol admits that he is not a fan of sweet things but this is good and he likes it. Moreover his baby bakes this for him, so how could he refuse it?

They finish three cupcakes and share a few icing kisses before the dinner is officially over.

He watches Baekhyun washes his hands in the sink and he walks towards him to slowly curl his arms around the slender waist of his baby.

“Where is my birthday gift?” He mutters, liking the shudder running through Baekhyun’s body.

His little lover spins around and stands in his tiptoes to peck his lips.

“It’s in the bedroom because it’s too heavy for me to bring it down. Let me show you, Channie.”

And then he holds his hand as they walk upstairs. Baekhyun stops right away in front of the door and tells him, “Wait here for a moment, Channie! Let me get it out. Don’t peek or I won’t give it to you!”

Chanyeol chuckles at the threat and he nods his head.

“Alright, alright.”

“You can come in when I call you!”

Then Baekhyun gets inside and closes the door behind his back.

Chanyeol wonders what his lover is planning.

 

 

 

 

 

It takes about three minutes or so and he hears Baekhyun’s soft voice of, “Get inside, Channie!”

He turns down the knob and enters the bedroom, only to find it so dark.

“Baekhyun?” He calls while blindly searching for the lamp switch.

Once the light fills the room, Chanyeol holds his breathe.

His Baekhyun. On the bed. Wearing nothing. And a ribbon wrapped around his neck.

“Happy birthday, Channie.” He whispers softly with cute smile and faint blushes on his cheeks. He has his knees bent aside and both his hands against the bed in between his thighs innocently.

Chanyeol gapes as he closes the door and his eyes ravishes the sight presented for him. Only him.

“So this is my birthday gift?”

At Baekhyun’s nod, Chanyeol chuckles and walks towards the bed. He climbs up and stares at his naked lover waiting obediently for him.

“Can I open my gift then?” He whispers lowly, a hand already reaching towards the ribbon.

Baekhyun nods shyly.

“On a second thought, no. The ribbon fits you really well.” Chanyeol says lowly as he towers above his lover and takes the sight of white skin into his mind.

“Do you know the consequence for behaving like this, Baekhyunnie?” He asks, hands running up to touch the skin on Baekhyun’s waist as he locks his gaze on his little lover’s eyes.

Baekhyun mewls and shakes his head.

“N-No...”

Chanyeol runs his palms down to knead his ass but stops when his fingers come in touch with string.

Pulling back, he forcefully pries Baekhyun’s hands away, completely ignoring the shy whine from him and, damn it, his little baby is wearing a g-string.

“Baby, what have you done to me...” Chanyeol asks as he feels his cock presses against his pants while staring at the black lace fabric.

“You are hard, Channie.” Baekhyun whispers softly while licking his lip, gaze on the tent inside his pants.

Chanyeol grunts and leans back.

“Do a favor for me then.”

Baekhyun smiles shyly before nodding and processing on unbuttoning his dress shirt one by one. Chanyeol smirks at the sight of his baby being all cute and sexy at the same time. His handsmove down to cup the bare ass cheeks in his palms, eliciting a soft moan from his lover.

“You are so naughty. Fuck, I love this gift.”

Baekhyun mewls while sliding the shirt down from his shoulder, obviously feasting on the bulging muscles. Then he goes down to unbutton the belt and pants, before he snuggles against the tent in the boxers.

Chanyeol groans at that.

“Come on, baby.”

The younger male slips his pretty fingers into the waistband of the boxers before slowly pulling it down. The hard cock springs up and without being able to wait, Baekhyun drags the boxers down Chanyeol’s legs before throwing it so somewhere.

His lips latch onto the head impatiently, with his tongue peeking out to give kitten licks.

Chanyeol breathes heavily and slips his fingers into his lover’s messy locks, slowly guiding him to swallow his cock more and more. By the time Baekhyun’s mouth is full, he watches his little lover sucking and going up and down on his dick just like a pro.

“Baby, it’s enough.” He calls as he feels his orgasm is nearing and Baekhyun obeys him immediately.

Chanyeol pushes his lover down onto the bed before locking their lips roughly. Baekhyun mewls, legs immediately parted to welcome him and fingers twisting the sheets.

“You are so fucking sexy.” Chanyeol curses as he drags his tongue down from his neck after mouthing along the skin still wrapped with the pink ribbon.

“Channie... ah...”

Baekhyun lets out a moan as his nipple gets a lick from Chanyeol and he shudders in delight. Chanyeol has the habit of worshipping his body.

It doesn’t take long before Chanyeol grows impatient and he finds a bottle of lube by the bedside. Ignoring where it comes from, he lathers his fingers with it and reaches down.

Baekhyun shivers in excitement when those big fingers trail along the crack of his ass, before pushing the string in between his buttocks aside and prodding into his entrance.

“Ah, ah,”

The fingers are not as gentle as usual for tonight but Baekhyun doesn’t mind. He can’t wait any longer.

Chanyeol seems to be the most impatient one here because he turns Baekhyun around and holds onto his hips. The smaller male mewls questioningly, staring back through his shoulder.

The older male licks his lips before he pours lube onto his hard penis and groans as he rubs it up and down thoroughly.

“You want this?” He asks as he locks his eyes with Baekhyun’s teary ones and he doesn’t even feel surprised when his lover gives him a nod.

“Y-Yes, please...” Baekhyun mutters into the wrinkled sheet; neck twisted, cheek squished, and mouth salivating.

Chanyeol pulls at the string nestled in between Baekhyun’s buttocks and drags it aside. His eyes feast on the reddening hole and without any warning; he presses the blunt tip of his cock against the opening.

He hears a loud mewl coming from his sexy puppy underneath him and Chanyeol grabs onto those curvy hips while continuing to push deeper.

“Ooooh!” Baekhyun gasps breathlessly while gripping onto the sheets. Channie has such a huge cock and it presses against his sensitive walls so perfectly.

“...channie, channie, ngghh...”

Chanyeol doesn’t even wait because he pulls out before slamming back roughly and repeats this a couple of times. He loves the sounds Baekhyun is making right now.

Baekhyun wonders why Channie doesn’t even let him take the g-string away, but he doesn’t even mind. The thrusts Channie is giving him right now are too mind blowing that Baekhyun can’t stop gasping for air.

“Ahnngg, Ch-Channie!” He moans out loud as the pounding gets harder and the grip on his hips gets tighter.

“You are so fucking sexy, baby.” Chanyeol mutters while moving his hips forward and backwards, eyes locked onto the sight of his penis going in and out from that reddening hole and also on the fact that his baby is still wearing the freaking undergarment. He admits that he is a bit kinky and he wants to fuck him with the undergarment still on.

Baekhyun feels his nipples being rubbed against the wrinkled sheets as Channie makes sure to bruise his butt cheeks with the slams against his hipbones. He likes this so much, oh gosh, he loves the feeling of Channie’s cock stretching him so wide and sending tingles all over his body.

“Oh, ah, aah, ch, chan- oh, oh!” Baekhyun cries when his sweet spot is being hit again and again. Tears stream down to the bed as he squeezes his eyes shut.

Chanyeol watches his little lover being completely wrecked under him. He trails his eyes along his messy locks, down to his curved spine, and lower to his sinful ass. He is the only one who can see this. No one else should.

With that possessive thought in mind, he grunts and fastens his pace, not caring a bit on how his baby is tightening around him as the sign that he is close. Chanyeol makes sure to make Baekhyun comes untouched just with his cock fucking him open.

Baekhyun lets out a whimper as he comes onto the bed sheets, body going slack afterward and he is gasping hardly. He can still feel the thrusts coming continuously and this is also one of his favorite moments, where he is all soft and over sensitive and Channie is still going on it.

“Rrrhh,” Chanyeol groans, hips stilling by force and eyes closed in bliss when he tips over the edge and coming harshly into that little warm hole.

Baekhyun flinches in surprise and mewls, trembling fingers got bitten down as he feels himself being filled with Channie’s warm semen.

His neck is all stiff and his knees are numb, but when Channie pulls out, he whines in protest. He likes it when Channie stays inside of him.

Chanyeol spins him around and Baekhyun slumps weakly on his back.

The older male knows the small pout and he pushes his erection back inside, smiling when he hears the soft purr coming from the other. He pulls the tip of the ribbon and it becomes undone and falls softly onto the bed.

Baekhyun smiles softly to him, “...happy birthday, Channie...”

Chanyeol laughs before diving down to pepper kisses on his neck.

“I love the gift. Thank you, baby.”

Baekhyun giggles and hugs him down, before pecking him on his cheek.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...this is supposed to be posted in Chanyeol's bday, right? But I forgot that I had this chapter ready and the previous chapter was what you got for Chanyeol's bday celebration huhuhu But anyway, SMUT is here. lol. I hope you enjoy this and wet your panties muohohoho
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments will be very much appreciated and will make me very happy! ^^
> 
> Merry belated Christmas and happy earlier new year!


	8. Chapter 8

Bathroom sex is always kinky for Baekhyun.

 

 

Being woken up from such a hard morning wood poking his insides makes Baekhyun goes all fuzzy and hot. With a whine, he weakly pushes Channie on his shoulder.

“Channie,” he croaks, holding back a moan as the dick inside of him gets harder on each passing second yet Channie is still soundly asleep.

The older male grunts before nuzzling into his neck, trying to get back to his sleep.

Baekhyun whimpers at the soft push made from the snuggly Channie. Oh no, he can’t be aroused.

So, with new found strength, Baekhyun rolls them over and he lifts himself up from the other. Channie’s cock slides out of him, making him whines at the feeling, before he waddles slowly to the bathroom.

His body is sore from Channie’s rough treatment yesterday but after all it’s his idea to give Channie a birthday sex as his gift and moreover, he loves it so he has no place to complain.

Baekhyun flicks the light on and squeezes his eyes shut as the brightness hurts them. He blindly reaches for the water tap and lets the water runs down into the tub. He needs a warm and relaxing bath now.

The bubble soap bottle is placed back once Baekhyun pours a decent amount of the liquid into the water. All he has to do now is to wait for another minute before jumping into the water.

 

 

 

“Baby, you left me alone.” Channie’s voice hoarsely mutters next to his ear, resulting Baekhyun to yelp like a puppy and flinch in surprise.

“Channie, you are surprising me!” He pouts, reaching forward to stop the water from running.

Channie chuckles and places both hands on his hips from behind, while pressing his bare hard cock against Baekhyun’s ass cheeks.

“Feel this baby?” He mutters lowly, lips nipping onto Baekhyun’s ear.

The younger male whimpers when big hands rub his hips tenderly, before grabbing onto the g-string he is still wearing and playing with it. He gasps in surprise but all sounds die down in his throat when Chanyeol holds him up into the tub and settles behind him.

“Channie,” he calls softly, mewling when the male places his palms on his inner thighs. Baekhyun could only breathe in anticipation because he doesn’t know what he wants. He wants Channie to touch him but he also wants to take a bath.

The older male traces his nose along the marked neck, nipping on his shoulder. Baekhyun breathes heavily through his nose, mewling softly when a rough hand rubs his erection.

“Channie...” He whispers.

Chanyeol spins him around on his lap and Baekhyun yelps when the older male suddenly takes his mouth into a bruising kiss. He moans into his mouth as their tongues tangle together in an erotic dance. He feels palms roughly groping his ass cheeks before he gasps when the g-string is ripped away from him.

“That’s expensive!” He whines but Chanyeol only sends him a smirk.

“I can buy you more of it.”

Baekhyun cries when two fingers press into him, spreading his walls wide while the owner of the fingers goes down to bite on his nipple. He himself brings his hands up to clutch onto Chanyeol’s locks to hold on because the harsh fingering and bruising bites are too much.

“Ch- Channie!!” He croaks out, screaming when fingers twisting his other nipple harshly. He trembles in pain and pleasure because he is being teased so cruelly by his boyfriend.

Chanyeol licks his perky nipple with a devilish smile on his lips, before he draws his fingers out and takes a hold on each side of the darling’s hips. Baekhyun screams when huge cock pushes into him without any warning. He clutches onto Chanyeol’s shoulder, shuddering in pleasure on every inch of the erection pushed into him.

“So good, baby. So fucking tight.” Chanyeol curses, settling his lover down on his crotch. He looks up onto the panting darling, running his eyes up and down on the reddish nipples and marked skin.

“Mine and mine only.” He growls, bucking his hips up.

Baekhyun gasps, whimpering in delight when the cock inside of him touches his sweet spot. He lets out a soft moan and Chanyeol takes that as a cue to start moving so harshly.

Rough palms holding onto curvy hips, Baekhyun closes his eyes as he feels his Channie moving him up and down, up and down, to and fro his cock mercilessly. The grip is tight and the jab inside is delicious. Baekhyun could have lost his consciousness if not for the way Channie keeps calling his name again and again.

“Baekhyun, you are so good around me.” Chanyeol lets out a breathless chuckle as he speaks, handling his lover like a rag doll completely under his control. He likes it when Baekhyun becomes so submissive during sex. It feels like Baekhyun is completely offering himself to him. 

The little darling’s breathe hitches on each push into him, unable to tone down how slutty he sounds. Channie has such a big cock that could make him forget his own name.

Chanyeol watches how his cock is moving in and out of that hole. The water around them is sloshing around, spilling out of the tub while he fucks his baby good.

Baekhyun trembles and screams when he comes, tightening so perfectly around him. Chanyeol grunts, groping onto one of the ass cheeks tightly to keep the darling close to him. He blows his load in no less than two minutes.

As Chanyeol breathes for air, his lover slumps down against his chest. He watches his baby gasping for air, so adorable even though he is in the state of wrecked after such quick and rough sex. Lifting his hands up, he cradles his lover close and he kisses his head.

“Are you okay, baby?”

“Mmh...” Baekhyun hums weakly, unable to move even a single finger.

Chuckling, Chanyeol decides to let his baby rest and to cancel his want for round two of morning sex.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun curls under the newly changed covers and snuggles into the pillow. After being roughly manhandled in the bathroom and being pampered during breakfast, he now rests weakly to regain his energy back because apparently being his lover’s birthday gift is too much.

Chanyeol goes into the closet to pick on his suit and Baekhyun watches him sleepily.

“You have a meeting, Channie?” He croaks out, yawning in the middle of his sentence.

The older male sends him an amused smile and nods his head.

“Yeah. Make sure to rest, baby, or I won’t let you rest again later.”

Baekhyun giggles softly and bids his lover a flying kiss. Chanyeol laughs and waves bye to him before answering his ringing phone.

With another yawn, Baekhyun tucks his head under the covers and falls asleep almost immediately.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol seems to be busy because by the time Baekhyun wakes up just a few hours before dinner, he doesn’t call or text him. He decides to clean the room from the previous activity, such as throwing the ripped g-strings and tucking the ribbon into the drawer. Who knows Channie could be so aroused just by seeing him with a ribbon.

He goes into the kitchen to steal food from the cooks and helps them laying the plates down onto the table. It’s finally dinner time and Baekhyun sits silently on the chair.

“Where is Channie,” he mumbles with a pout. He skips his lunch because of his sleep and now he is hungry but Channie is not home yet.

Grabbing his phone, he dials the first speed dial and waits. The ringing keeps going and his call is unanswered. Where is him? Is he busy?

Baekhyun pouts and hangs his head down sadly. The cooks and maids are pondering over what they have to do to bring his mood back.

Eventually, Baekhyun ends up eating his dinner alone because Channie doesn’t answer his seventh call.

 

 

 

 

 

In the midnight, Baekhyun is awoken by long arms holding him tight. Cracking his eyes open, he finds his Channie snuggling into his neck.

“Channie?”

“Hey, baby. Sorry I woke you up.” Chanyeol says, pecking his mouth.

“Did you just get back? What time is it?” He asks.

Chanyeol mumbles a soft, “Yeah. It’s one now.”

Baekhyun is driven back to sleep with Channie now holding him tight.

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning he wakes up, Channie is nowhere to be found and he looks around confusedly.

“Young Master, you are awake! Would you like a glass of milk?”

“Noona, where is...?” He asks confusedly, scratching his head.

The head cook smiles to him. “Master Chanyeol has left for work a while ago. He told me to tell you that he is sorry for not waking you up but he is really busy for a moment.”

Baekhyun deflates back in disappointment and he nods his head at the offer of a glass of milk. He sips onto it with a pout hanging on his lips. The head cook offers him his favorite food yet Baekhyun shakes his head no.

 

 

 

 

 

Dinner is spent alone again and Baekhyun scrunches up his nose in disappointment because such delicious dishes are meant to be enjoyed together but here he is, dining alone with only the maids as his companions.

The first drop of tears falls onto the table and a maid gasps in surprise. Baekhyun drops his chopsticks down onto the table, lips quivering before he breaks into a wail.

Every maid and cook are gushing over him, trying their best to stop him from crying but Baekhyun can’t help it. 

He hates loneliness. 

In the end, dinner is left cold and untouched. Baekhyun sniffs and apologizes to the maids and cooks because he doesn’t have any mood to eat anything.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol is back around midnight and Baekhyun is awaken when the older male joins him in the bed. Long and warm arms pull him forward into an equally warm chest and Baekhyun pretends to be asleep just because he is angry at Channie. He doesn’t want to talk to him for now.

The older male sighs tiredly before snuggling into his neck. His breathing pattern softens almost immediately and Baekhyun realizes that Chanyeol has fallen asleep now.

He is kind of disappointed that they can’t talk.

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning, the next one, and also the next, Baekhyun wakes up alone and feels so hurt. Channie has never left him for more than a day. Is he really that busy that he has to come back so late and go out so early?

Baekhyun locks himself in his room, refusing Kyungsoo’s attempt to coax him out because it’s their study day. Not even Yixing can tell him that he brings his favorite cheese cake. No one. He only wants Channie.

But Channie is not even here.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun curls in the couch, feeling so sad and down. The sounds of maids and cooks working outside are heard, the television is on, newspapers and magazines and study papers are all sprawled on the coffee table.

He feels tired and sad and empty. Channie has been so busy for a week and they have not had any cuddle time for a while. What makes Channie so busy that he can’t spare a moment to go back to Baekhyun to kiss his tears away and cuddle his worries away?

Baekhyun sniffs softly, wiping his nose.

Should he really feel down and sad like this? Maybe he should have done something else that is good so Channie will be happy and proud and will come with kisses and hugs and praises about how proud he is of him.

He reaches for his abandoned study papers, the ones Kyungsoo had left two days ago for him to do. Ugh, so many formulas, he can’t do this-

“Uh?” Baekhyun blinks when the stacks of magazines fall down from the nudge of his elbow.

Okay, let’s see today’s news before studying. Baekhyun grabs the top one and flips through the cover only to stop when the headlines are about:

**_ The heir of Seo Group is to be married to the Chairman of Park Corporation! _ **

Baekhyun blinks at the big and bold headline. As if answering his unspoken question, his ears finally catch the spoken words from the television.

“...is said to be in a marriage plan with Park Chanyeol, the Chairman of Park Corp. Even though there is no confirmation yet from both parties, both Mr. Park and Ms. Seo have been caught having private moments and dinners together for the whole week. The public concludes that the rumor is said to be true and all we can do now is to wait until the official date is to be announced!”

 

 

 

 

 

“...what?” Baekhyun whispers softly, heart thudding so fast that he can hear it in his ears. His lips quiver and his trembling fingers grip onto the wrinkled magazine.

“Channie, he-” Baekhyun throws the magazine away as if it burns his hands and he quickly reaches for his phone to dial the numbers of his lover.

Please, please, answer me. 

To no avail, his call goes unanswered and Baekhyun slumps down.

“He- He can’t be doing this... Right?”

The news in the television keep reporting the newest found about the marriage plan and Baekhyun covers his ears to stop listening.

“No, no, Channie won’t do that, he won’t- won’t... he will not... do this... to me...” He chants in between his sobs, tears raking down his cheeks while avoiding the television and magazines as far as he could.

Channie loves him so he would never betray him like this.

Channie loves him.

Or does he?

 

 

 

 

 

With eyes swollen and throat sore, Baekhyun waits late in the night to ask his lover about it. He is sure that Channie will come home soon with tired face from working in the office. That Channie will greet him with kisses and ask him about his day. That Channie will embrace him to sleep and say he loves him.

When the clock strikes to one in the morning, the bedroom door is opened and Baekhyun sits upright on the bed.

“Channie!”

“...no, let’s not do that. We need to discuss this later when- no, no, what I mean is-”

Baekhyun watches his lover talks into the phone. He waits for another ten minutes before the call finally ends and Chanyeol walks further into the room.

“Channie,” he calls hoarsely.

“Why are you still awake?” Chanyeol asks to him.

Baekhyun shifts, “I was waiting for you. Can we... Can we talk for a moment?”

The older male sighs tiredly. “Not now, okay? I’m tired.”

The rejection makes Baekhyun trembles and he scrambles down from the bed. With a swift move, he reaches for Chanyeol’s arm and grips on it desperately.

“Won’t you... tell me what keeps you so busy?” He whispers brokenly, yet the tone goes unheard to the older male.

“Baek, not now, okay? This is-”

“You said you never keep a secret from me,” Baekhyun desperately says, tears brimming in his eyes. Chanyeol sighs heavily and he sounds so annoyed.

“I miss you, Channie, I-I want you to-”

Chanyeol’s phone rings and the older male makes a move to answer it. Baekhyun grips onto his arm as he shakes his head frantically.

“No, Channie! Tell me what makes you so busy! Maybe... I can h-help you! What is it that needs you to come back home so late? Don’t you think you need to take some rest from working too much? Do you want me to-”

“Stay out of my fucking business, Baekhyun!!” Chanyeol shouts, pulling his arm out of the grip.

Baekhyun’s breathe hitches as he takes a step back.

“C-Channie, I just-”

“Don’t interfere with what’s not your business, Baekhyun.” The older male states before he walks out of the room to answer the call.

Baekhyun watches the door slowly closes and it feels like his heart is breaking into pieces. Chanyeol doesn’t even call him with those nicknames again; he calls him with ‘Baekhyun’. Chanyeol shouts at him because he is so annoying. Chanyeol tells him to not stick his nose into his business.

For Baekhyun, that basically just means as I don’t love you anymore.

Baekhyun sobs and drops onto the floor, sobbing into his knees. Chanyeol’s car drives out from the house.

It’s so silent here. Baekhyun hates loneliness. He hates it so much. He thought that Channie won’t let him feel this loneliness again but now it’s him who left him alone.

Chanyeol doesn’t love him anymore. He is going to marry a beautiful woman who is an heir of a big company. That’s why he won’t tell him anything.

Baekhyun chokes on his tears because how much this is hurting, he doesn’t understand. All he can feel are pain and loneliness. 

Who is he? He is just a mere lonely and poor boy who doesn’t deserve anything. He doesn’t have anything.

Who is he to Chanyeol? Nothing.

Baekhyun wails, gasping for breath and rendering himself unworthy of anything. He just wants to be happy. Is that too much to ask for?

With a single worn out backpack he treasures the most, Baekhyun leaves a note on the dresser and walks out of the house in the darkness of the dawn. As he looks at the house for the last time, he smiles bitterly and waves to the wall.

 

 

_ Dear Chanyeol. _

_ I’m sorry for everything. And thank you for every moment for the past years, I really appreciate your kindness. Be happy for the rest of your life. Goodbye. _

_ Baekhyun. _

 

Because happiness is never his.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama has come... Hehe hope you enjoy it. I got sick again now though :'(  
> Thanks for reading! Comments will be very much appreciated and will make me very happy! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Chanyeol feels so bad. So guilty. He shouted to Baekhyun when his baby was just caring for him.

As soon after he finishes what that needs to be said and done, he drives back home at the time of six. Maybe a day off would be good. He can spend it with his baby with cuddles and apologies.

Except that he goes frantic the moment he steps foot into the bedroom. The bed is empty and untouched. The bathroom is empty and the living room is also empty. Every room in the whole house is empty.

“Where is Baekhyun?” He asks his workers and no one could give him an answer. 

“Baby? Where are you?” He continues searching for the second time, knowing how playful his lover could be.

When panic rises in his head, Chanyeol dials his numbers, only to hear the ringtone of the phone on the dresser. He walks up to it and freezes when he sees the curvy handwriting that belongs to his lover.

Chanyeol drops his phone as he spins around on his heels, running out of the house to find Baekhyun. But to where? He doesn’t know where to start. He can’t think straight!

“B-Baekhyun!” He chokes, stumbling against the chair.

“Master! What’s going on?” The head maid comes to him to help him up. He looks around frantically.

“Baekhyun!” He grips onto the maid’s shoulder, “He is... Where is he?!”

The maid can’t even answer him and Chanyeol walks away towards the living room. Study papers are sprawled all over the table, some even on the carpet. Pencils are dropped down and rolled under the couch. Magazines are opened and-

“Fuck.” Chanyeol stops as he stares at the article of himself getting married soon.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!!” He curses, throwing away the magazines where he could see his face adorning every page on every different title.

No wonder. Baekhyun must have had seen this.

“I... Oh my God. Baekhyun!!” He runs to the door, trying to find his baby because he realizes now that everything is his fault. He shouted to his baby last night.

 

 

_ “Won’t you... tell me what keeps you so busy?” _

_ “Baek, not now, okay? This is-” _

_ “You said you never keep a secret from me.” _

_ “Stay out of my fucking business, Baekhyun!!” _

_ “C-Channie, I just-” _

_ “Don’t interfere with what’s not your business, Baekhyun.” _

 

 

“Shit.” Chanyeol bangs his head on the steering wheel. He hurts his baby, his lover, his boyfriend, the one that he claims to be his everything, to be his life. He gives him pain when he promised to protect him.

“Baby... Oh God.”

He needs to find his baby. Where would he go? He wants to cradle him close and to give kisses all over his face. He wants to chant how much he loves him over and over again. He wants to beg on his knees and to ask for forgiveness.

Although he himself is not sure whether he deserves to be forgiven.

 

 

***

 

 

Baekhyun sniffs as he gets down from the bus. It has been such a long time ever since he last stepped his foot on this place. Nothing changes, really.

What should he do now? Where should he stay? 

Tears brim in his eyes and Baekhyun hisses as he wipes the tears away. He can’t be weak now. He is on his own. He needs to be strong to survive.

Baekhyun walks to the place he recognizes the most as he once spent his life there. The alley. Yeah, he could do that. What’s so bad about it? He once survived, he can do it again now.

“You can do it, Baekkie.” He whispers to keep himself strong. He might be living in luxury for so many years he spent with Chanyeol, but he needs to realize that luxury is not his and he is just a mere stupid and poor boy who is homeless. Getting a job might be his first move to do in the morning.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun tries his best begging to be accepted. He would do all the dirty works. Sweeping, moping, washing the dishes, and even throwing out garbage, he would do everything.

It has been three days since Baekhyun had finally gotten a job. All he needs to do is to wash the dirty dishes in the diner. Even though the payment is not much, he still could buy food.

Baekhyun ponders about his life.

What will happen for the next day? The next two days? The next week? The next month? Would Chanyeol get married sooner now that he is out of the picture?

Chanyeol is a good and kind guy. He had let Baekhyun stayed in his house, he let Baekhyun called his house as his _home_ even though it was just for a while, and Baekhyun is forever thankful to him. He could understand why Chanyeol wouldn’t want him to know about his engagement, maybe because he is afraid Baekhyun would throw tantrum as if he owns the world.

When in reality, he doesn’t. The only thing he owns is his worn out backpack which he got as his birthday present from his ten years ago. It was the biggest present Baekhyun could ever get from his mother and it is very precious for him. Nothing matters than this backpack.

“Hey, new kid! Stop spacing out, you useless thing!”

Baekhyun flinches in surprise at the shout and he almost breaks a plate. “I-I’m sorry!” He squeaks, continuing to scrub the plate to clean. 

It’s his working time now. There’s no place for Chanyeol to slip into his mind. He wouldn’t be worried anyway. Who knows maybe he is currently with his fiancée, discussing their wedding date.

 

 

 

 

 

Instead that no, Chanyeol is a mess. He drives his car here and there, keeping his eyes alerted to catch the sight of someone as much as similar to his baby. He is going crazy. He hasn’t gone to work for a few days. He doesn’t care, he couldn’t fucking care right now about paper works, not knowing where his baby is, what he is eating, what he is wearing, what he is doing, where he is sleeping, without a single cent of money on him.

He had gone to Kyungsoo’s place, trying to find whether Baekhyun would come to his friend to run away. The look on Kyungsoo’s face is shocked when he told him that he had hurt Baekhyun with getting ‘engaged’ and by shouting at him. He could still remember the look Kyungsoo gave him. It was a look of anger and disappointment. Kyungsoo promised to help him look around.

His last hope was Yixing, because the doctor is such a good friend to Baekhyun. When Yixing opened the door to his house for him, he was quite surprised to find Chanyeol looking a mess and coming alone. But when he had told him about the cause of him visiting alone, Yixing’s gaze turned cold. He is Baekhyun’s best friend and to know that Chanyeol had hurt him with his act alone turned Yixing into a cold person towards him. Chanyeol begged for him to help him in finding Baekhyun in which Yixing agreed but just because he was worried with Baekhyun only.

His maids are sent around the whole complex to join the search party for Baekhyun. Even the gardeners and the drivers are looking for him. Chanyeol can’t even find himself getting back to his house, moreover getting into the master bedroom. Too much of things that remind him of Baekhyun and it hurts his heart. It hurts badly in his chest, making Chanyeol curls and accidentally falls asleep in the cramped space of his car.

His hair is a mess and he is wearing the same clothes for the past days. He hasn’t shaved and even his appetite leaves him. He is eaten by the feeling of guilt and the fear of losing the only person he has only loved the most in his whole life.

So many words he would want to utter to Baekhyun. He wants to apologize to him, to beg on his knees, and to plead for him to come back. The only one in fault here is himself. He shouldn’t blame and put his stress and anger towards Baekhyun, his only baby who was just worried about him.

“I’m sorry. Please come back to me,” Chanyeol prays the hardest he has ever done in his whole life, all just to get his love to get back into his arms, safe and sound.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

As Baekhyun settles down on the cold concrete floor, he puts his head against his backpack. He gets a headache and slight fever because the weather is changing too quickly but it’s okay. It’s not like he had never done this. It was worse than this at that time.

Oh, he forgets his bread. Baekhyun sits up, rummaging into his packpack and finds the cheap bread that he had gotten earlier after his last job. It was on sale and even though the expiration date is today, at least he doesn’t see any sign of it being ruined yet so it’s okay.

The first bite onto the cheap bread is as tasty as the last time he ate meat. The last meat he ate was when he was celebrating Chanyeol’s birthday in their dinner which was cooked by Qian noona.

Baekhyun sighs. How is Chanyeol? Does he miss him? Or does he forget him already?

How’s everyone? Qian noona and the other cooks who always prepare delicious food and feast for him? The maids who always help him clean his books and papers and play hide and seek with him? The gardeners who always teach him on how to plant the seed to the soil without ruining it? The drivers who always drive him to the mall or to the café?

He misses everyone. But as much as he misses them, he misses Chanyeol the most.

Baekhyun sniffs, fighting the urge to cry but he is late as the first drop of tears falls down onto his forgotten cheap bread. He sobs, nose scrunching up and lips trembling. 

Chanyeol. He misses Chanyeol so much. He wants to run into his long arms, he wants to bury his face into his warm chest, he wants to hug him, and he wants to kiss him. He wants to kiss him until he is left breathless and forgets his own name. He wants to tell Chanyeol about how much he loves him, how he is the first person Baekhyun has ever fallen in love with, and how he will definitely be the last person he is in love with.

The bread is crushed in his fingers as Baekhyun sobs. He curls into himself, his knees folding up as he buries his crying face there. He wants Chanyeol. He needs Chanyeol. He could be his servant or slave, he just needs to see Chanyeol and to know that he lives and happy and that he smiles. Even if his smile is directed to someone else.

“Channie,” he croaks, falling into a coughing fit as he chokes on his tears.

It’s as what he predicts; there’s no voice answering to his call. It’s once again becomes an obvious sign to remind him that he is not in Chanyeol’s home again, not in his warm bedroom again. He is now in the dark alley of a certain place he actually doesn’t really pay attention to, hugging his knees to his chest, eating an almost rotten cheap bread, and crying for Chanyeol just because he misses him too much.

Baekhyun sniffs his nose, lifting the bread back to his mouth and he starts eating it again. There’s no use in crying over Chanyeol. It won’t change everything. The only thing he could do right now is holding on and trying to survive.

But… he misses Chanyeol.

 

 

 

 

 

With that reason in mind, Baekhyun finds himself standing a few meters away from the only place he used to call home. There is no one around the house and Baekhyun hopes he can see a glimpse of Chanyeol, at least.

He waits for like fifteen minutes and there’s no sign of Chanyeol coming in or out. Baekhyun sighs, before he remembers something that he had prepared the night before.

It’s an envelope and he walks closer to the bell. He throws the envelope through the gate into the house, with much difficulty, before pressing on the bell over and over again. He still remembers the tell tale of the maids opening the door to the guest. It takes them five minutes to run to the front door and it gives Baekhyun five minutes to relish in the nostalgia feeling of living under this house.

When he hears the click from the front door, he stops ringing for the bell and runs away like a kid doing a prank. He doesn’t even dare to look back, all he could do is to run and run. He wants to see Chanyeol, but at the same time he is afraid about what he would do if he does see him.

Baekhyun runs away again.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“M-Master!” The maid screeches, holding onto an envelope dearly like it’s some kind of sacred thing.

Chanyeol blinks his eyes heavily and finds an envelope is shoved into his hands.

“We found this outside after someone was ringing the bell, Master! Could this be from Master Baekhyun?”

At the mention of the name, Chanyeol’s eyes pop open and he quickly reads over the small cursive writing at the front.

_ To Chanyeol. _

“Baekhyun,” he breathes out, recognizing the same handwriting and he carefully opens it.

There are so bills of money and a small paper.

_ How are you doing? I hope you are fine. There are some money that I could give back to you for now. I will work harder so I could pay back all my debts to you. I’m sorry because it will take quite a long time but I will do my best. Live well. _

“No,” Chanyeol chokes, cradling the paper to his face, “No, baby, don’t do this,” he cries, tears spilling out of his eyes. Baekhyun feels obligated to pay every single cent he had spent on him. Isn’t his baby the kindest angel out there? He works hard to survive yet he still wants to pay him back.

“Come back to me, please. I don’t care if you spend all the money. I don’t care… Please come back.” He sobs, wailing like a child with tears in front of all of his employees.

The hard Park Chanyeol reduces to a crybaby just by a single letter from his missing lover.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this enough angst? I don't think so ;; hehe  
> Thanks for reading! Comments will be very much appreciated and will make me very happy! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

 

Chanyeol is going crazy. He loses so many sleeps, watching at the door and trying to survive. It’s been a whole two weeks and he hasn’t found Baekhyun anywhere. Call him stupid, but he doesn’t know where else he should search for his lovely baby.

Whenever he closes his eyes, he finds himself crying because he can’t shake the last image of Baekhyun crying in front of him. He hurt his baby. He hurt Baekhyun so much, with such a deep wound that Baekhyun decided to leave him because he couldn’t take getting hurt over and over again by the only person who had promised to protect him with all cost.

The head maid comes closer to him, giving him yet another envelope with the cursive writing which makes his heart aches and his eyes get teary.

Baekhyun has been sending him money in every two to three days. The letters vary from how much he is in debt with Chanyeol then to how he wonders about Chanyeol’s doing. Chanyeol keeps all the money and envelopes and letters in one box, finding them too important because they are the sole contact he has with Baekhyun. Without them, he wouldn’t know how Baekhyun is doing.

He doesn’t understand how someone so kind and pure hearted like Baekhyun could love him, who is such a cold and bastard man who only thinks about perfection and work. He wonders what good deed he had done in the previous life, maybe he had saved a nation, to even deserve someone like Baekhyun who is still being so considerate even after getting hurt.

Chanyeol doesn’t remember when the last time he stepped foot into his office was. He doesn’t care about work; as long as he doesn’t have Baekhyun by his side, safe and sound, he couldn’t do anything.

His men are still searching for Baekhyun. They told him about some boys having similar form with Baekhyun but no, they are not Baekhyun. He told everyone to stay alerted so they can catch Baekhyun when he came bringing the envelopes, but no one had come across him up until now.

Such a smart baby Chanyeol has. He is so proud, yet at the same time so disappointed.

He just wants Baekhyun back home, showering his face with kisses, giving him warm hugs, and spending all his money on him just to spoil him until he has no more.

He just wants Baekhyun.

 

 

***

 

 

Baekhyun walks pass the newspapers and magazines stand, ignoring it yet his eyes betray him by focusing on the photo of Chanyeol with the same headline just like past weeks. It hurts his heart as he reads the big and bold lettered headline, telling the whole world about the happy news of the marriage of the year.

Chanyeol is so handsome in the photo. Baekhyun chews on his lip, holding back a sniff before he hangs his head down and runs away to avoid looking at it any longer.

It’s been a while since he saw Chanyeol. How is he? Is he doing well? Is he eating well? Is he busy, preparing his wedding with the great and beautiful soon-to-be Mrs. Park?

Baekhyun sniffs, seeing his eyes get blurred from the amount of tears lining in his sight. Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry, Baekhyun. Yet a tear rolls down his cheek and he lifts his hand up to wipe it away. He forgets about the plate he is currently washing, the porcelain drops onto the dirty floor with a loud crashing sound.

He trembles when he kneels down, trying to clean the pieces hurriedly and he cuts his fingers along the process. He really hopes the manager head kitchen wouldn’t find out about it.

“Again?!” The old woman screeches at him, pulling him up by his locks and slapping him across his face. Baekhyun cries in pain, sobbing and muttering words of apologies but the woman is too enraged to even head him.

“You useless piece of trash! If you can’t work then why do you even try?!”

Baekhyun swallows a sob when his head is hit a numerous times but what could he do? It was his fault, he couldn’t concentrate while working and he broke another plate, which is his third in this week. 

“I- I’m sorry!!” He sobs.

The woman gripped onto his chin, harsh and rough and hurting. “Do you think your sorry will bring me back my money, bitch?”

Baekhyun shakes his head no. The woman yanks him down, pushing him back to the floor where Baekhyun starts to think that he belongs there.

“Clean up the whole kitchen tonight! If I see you ruining another thing, I will kick your ass out of my kitchen!”

“Y-Yes,” Baekhyun nods vigorously, biting back a moan of pain from the plate pieces digging into his palms and arms.

When the head kitchen walks away with a huff and words of curses thrown for him, Baekhyun sobs like a kid, collecting the pieces and pulling them out of his flesh. His palms and arms are bleeding and he goes to wash them clean before he could stain the floor even further.

Work goes very slow for him and his wounds are throbbing. Baekhyun spares some money to buy medicine and band aids, and some snacks to eat too. The park is empty by the time he walks pass so he huddles in the bench to treat himself.

When the medicine makes contact with his wounds, he cries out in pain. He never likes pain, and Chanyeol used to be there for him to assure him that he would never let him feel pain again.

He manages to put a band aid on the biggest wound and as he tries to reach for another wound on his arm, a man walks into the park and sits beside him, which is the only other spot in the only bench in the whole park.

Baekhyun nods politely, scooting over to give the man more space before he tries twisting his arm to get onto the wound on his elbow but it’s so hard that he lets out a frustrated sigh.

“Do you need help with that?” The man asks, startling him and he accidentally bumps the medicine on the wound a bit harsh. He winces at the pain and the man apologizes.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. Do you need some help? It seems impossible for you to do it alone.” The man says again, pointing onto the cotton, band aids, and his wounds. Baekhyun sends him a wary glance, worried. The man notices his discomfort and he lifts both of his hands up.

“I mean no harm, I swear. My senior in school was a medicine student and I know some of the details in treating wounds.”

Baekhyun gulps, before he eventually nods and hands the cotton and medicine to him. The man offers him a smile to tell him that he doesn’t have to worry about anything. The man’s hand grabs onto his wrist gently, unfolding his arm and Baekhyun watches he applies the medicine on the wound with dried blood on it.

“How come you get so many wounds? Did you fall somewhere?” The man asks, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. Baekhyun chews on his lip. “Yes, I fell on… on broken plates.”

“That’s nasty! You should be more careful though, the wounds could get infected if you don’t treat them well.”

Baekhyun nods as if he is a kid getting scolded by their brother. The man grabs onto another band aid, frowning when he only finds more or less three band aids left while the many wounds are still yet to be treated.

“Wait for a moment. I need to go buy something. Wait here, okay?” The man says, in which Baekhyun nods to. He watches the man runs, crossing the street and then disappears from his line of view. He sighs, pouting to himself and tenderly touches the aided wounds.

The man is back in less than five minutes, panting and giving him a small smile. He holds onto a small plastic bag and pulls out a pack of huge band aids. Baekhyun stares at him in surprise, mouth opening but no word could come out.

“Your wounds are severe, well, not that bad but we need to cover them so they don’t get infected. Here, give me your other arm.”

Baekhyun hangs his head down, peeking from under his bangs as the man helps him. 

“You getting wounded like this, reminds me of my nephew.” The man says, chuckling a little while putting the colorful band aid on his wrist. Baekhyun looks up, head tilted aside.

“Your nephew, sir.”

“Yes. He is still so little, around 6 or 7 maybe? And he got lots of bruises. He is quite clumsy and he falls a bit too much. You can imagine how crazy my sister becomes whenever she finds her son covered in bruises.” The man laughs, shaking his head while remembering something.

Baekhyun feels a tiny smile curls up on his lips, imagining a little boy pouting at so many wounds. He remembers being that kind of naughty boy when he was little too.

“And I have to scold him every time he gets back home after playing with his friends, because my sister is too hysterical to even do the scolding.” The man says, then looking up to give him a playful glare. Baekhyun blinks innocently.

“I have to scold you too, you know. Be aware of your surroundings, so you won’t get hurt too often. Do you hear me?”

Baekhyun feels a soft laugh bubbling up in his chest. “Are you scolding me now, sir?”

“Yes and no.” The man gives him a playful scoff. “You are still so young, we don’t want to see fading bruises along your skin, young man.”

The words make Baekhyun laughs again. “You treat me as if I’m a kid. How old are you, sir, if you don’t mind?”

“How old do you think I am?” The man asks back, challenging him. Baekhyun stifles a laugh, covering his mouth with his palm. “We might be in the same age, sir.”

“No way. I bet you are barely seventeen.”

Baekhyun snorts. “Sir, with all respect, I’m twenty one.” 

The man eyes twinkle in shock. “No way. You look so young!”

Baekhyun giggles. “I hear that a lot. How old are you, sir?”

“I’m still older than you. I’m thirty.”

And it’s Baekhyun’s turn to gasp. “Sir, you barely look twenty!”

“I hear that a lot.” The man says his words earlier, smirking. Baekhyun throws his head back, laughing out loud. He feels a hand pats his head, ruffling his already messy locks.

“Be careful, kiddo. And get some sleep. I can see your eye bags.” 

Baekhyun blushes in embarrassment, covering his eyes with his hands. Oh no, even strangers can notice his fatigue.

He feels something drops onto his lap and it turns out to be the plastic bag the man bought before. He looks up to see the man rising up from the bench.

“There’s some food. Eat a lot, okay? You are too skinny for your own good. Even my nephew is way fatter than you are.”

Baekhyun purses his lips but then he rises up, bowing thankfully to the man. The man chuckles and waves him bye before walking away from the park.

He peeks into the plastic bag and finds out there are two lunch set boxes and some fresh breads, along with some bottles of sparkling water. A full smile blooms on Baekhyun and he praises the man for being so kind.

Wait, he forgets to ask for a name.

Oh well, it’s not like he would ever see him again. But if Baekhyun could meet him one day, he would tell him how grateful he is for his help.

 

 

***

 

 

The news are still there. Chanyeol pays so much money to stop it from spreading and getting worse. He doesn’t understand how the paparazzi concluded him getting married when it’s clear as fuck that he is not going to, unless it’s to Baekhyun.

His phone rings as he watches the heavy rain washes all over Seoul. The weather gets so bad, it can’t stop raining for the whole week and Chanyeol feels his mood dampens even more.

“What?” He answers the call.

The woman from other line sighs in annoyance. “Chanyeol, when will the news stop? I’m tired of having reporters all over my gate.”

Chanyeol sighs. “I paid so much money to make it stop. It’s your turn.”

“You can’t be giving up? This is our reputation. We don’t even have the plan to get married but what the hell is this? And why can’t I find you in your office? We still have to talk about the construction and—”

“Seohyun, please. I don’t need you scolding me as if this is my fault.”

“The news won’t stop—”

“My lover is nowhere to be found after he watched the news.” Chanyeol whispers, feeling his heart clenches as he mentions about it. The woman stills before she whispers, “I’m so sorry to hear that, Chanyeol. I hope you can find him soon. I can talk to him later to clarify everything.”

“Okay.” He mutters, ending the call.

As the thunder blares down, Chanyeol grips onto his phone. “Where are you, baby?”

 

 

***

 

 

Baekhyun sniffs, coughing as he tries his best to cover his head from the rain. He can’t be sick when he has to work everyday. The weather gets so bad that he can’t even remember how a sunny day looks like.

He might have caught a cold before he can’t stop coughing for the past days. Baekhyun has almost broken another plate earlier when his hands can’t stop shaking but he manages to hold on tight on the plate so he won’t be kicked out of the kitchen.

He works so hard. Baekhyun needs to buy something special. He saw that thing a week ago, feeling the sudden rush and need to buy it. He just wants to.

His money is almost enough. He just needs a few more bills and he thinks he could pass a few more meals to save up. Baekhyun pants, his chest is hurting when he takes a deep breath. Clutching onto his backpack, Baekhyun forces himself to go to the next work place in this heavy rain and storm.

He wants to buy that cufflinks. They are the prettiest cufflinks he has ever seen and imagining them adorning Chanyeol’s wrists beautifully. Baekhyun stifles a smile as he imagines it. It feels special to see Chanyeol wearing something Baekhyun gives him, even if it’s not like the usual expensive things the man has.

With the box clutched in his hands, Baekhyun drags his tired feet, once again, towards the place he used to call as home.

 

 

***

 

 

Chanyeol locks himself in his office room, listening to the thundering storm while staring at the many photos of Baekhyun. A sad smile spreads across his face and he longs to hold onto that hand again, kissing those lithe fingers, and then giving the deepest kiss on Baekhyun’s lips.

It’s been so long, he doesn’t remember when the last time he has seen Baekhyun. He misses him so much that his heart feels so numb.

When a loud thunder strikes, the electricity in the whole house dies down and Chanyeol is left staring at his phone as it is the only shining thing in the whole room.

Loud footsteps echo in the whole house and Chanyeol glances to the direction of the door. In this heavy and loud thunderous rain, why would his workers being so fussy? Are they trying to make the electricity back again?

There are knocks onto his office door, calling of his name in frantic sounds. Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows. He makes sure to not have anyone disturbing him, why would they do something against his order?

“…ter! Master!! Please open the door! Master Chanyeol!!!” So many voices are heard and Chanyeol covers his eyes, frowning. They are so loud. So damn loud.

“Don’t disturb me—”

“Master, please!” The head maid calls hysterically, “Master Baekhyun!!”

Chanyeol’s phone drops, clattering on the floor as he hears the only name he wants to hear the most. With nervous footsteps, Chanyeol unlocks the door and finds all the maids are crying while waiting for him.

“What?” He whispers breathlessly. The gardener man steps closer, taking his wrist and dragging him down the stairs.

Chanyeol can hear his heart thudding so fast in his ears, his blood is rushing all over, and his head is pounding in pain. The front door is open wide, the porch is wet from the rain, but the maids are holding onto many umbrellas, as if trying to shield something from the rain.

At the sight of a hand peeking out from the maid’s embrace, Chanyeol’s lips tremble.

“Baekhyun.” He calls, dropping to his knees to cradle his baby, who looks so pale and who can’t even hear his voice, back into his arms. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did I say about will be back sooner than you think? Well, here I am, with the start of full angst! I really appreciate those who can patiently wait without asking for an update because I'd been very damn busy with my thesis (and I passed my thesis defense, by the way! Got an A for my thesis too! Graduation will be on September!) (∩˃o˂∩)♡
> 
> To those who are still loyal and waiting for this story, thank you very much, from the deepest part of my heart. I love you. ♡〜٩(^▿^)۶〜♡
> 
> For the story, yes, the angst has yet to start! I wonder whether you will hate me with it lol hehe ♡(.◜ω◝.)♡
> 
> Anyway, I'm back in the business and still am writing for fic fests! (And I also am doing tweet fics in twitter hehe) (◍•ᴗ•◍)♡ ✧*。
> 
> Hope you enjoy the damn angst (mwahahha) and leave me some comments! Do you miss me? Heheh （♥￫ｏ￩♥）


	11. Chapter 11

Chanyeol is going crazy. He doesn’t care how wet he becomes but with the unconscious state Baekhyun is in, he can’t find it in himself to care for anything other than his baby. All the maids are scattering around, trying to help by wrapping towels after towels around Baekhyun and the other workers help in opening the door to the bedroom wider.

He doesn’t know what happened to Baekhyun, but his baby is breathing so shallowly. His whole temperature is burning up and his whole body is trembling. Chanyeol cries, his tears sliding down his cheeks as he cradles Baekhyun close to his chest.

“Baby, answer me, please,” he calls out hoarsely, shaking Baekhyun in his arms. 

He hears frantic noises from the maids and all. They try to take Baekhyun away from him to take his wet clothes off and change him, but he makes it so hard them. Eventually the workers have to hold him back while the maids wipe Baekhyun dry with warm towel.

The front door is opened again and Yixing comes in no less than a minute, dripping wet and panting. He tries to check on Baekhyun but Chanyeol keeps on trying to take his baby closer.

“Chanyeol!” Yixing shouts at him, “I have to check on him! Do you want him to die?” His words are harsh, he knows, but if it’s the only way to wake Chanyeol up from his panic then he won’t hesitate to say it.

Chanyeol shudders, nodding reluctantly before he sits back on the side. He wipes his tears away and watches carefully as Yixing furrows his eyebrows over the many band aids adorning his baby’s hands. 

Yixing’s examination on Baekhyun takes quite a time and judging by the way the doctor is frowning, Chanyeol doesn’t think it’s a good sign. He focuses his eyes on the tremble on Baekhyun’s fingers and the hard way he is taking a breath. The shallow and ragged breathing is accompanied by the weak whimpers once in a while.

“He caught pneumonia.” Yixing states, grabbing his medicine bag to grab a syringe. Chanyeol panics because Baekhyun doesn’t like taking a shot but he can’t do anything about it because Yixing’s glare looks like it could kill him.

“I gave him antibiotics for now.” Yixing says, sighing softly. “I don’t know how long he had caught up the virus but it will take a while until he recovers fully.”

“W-What can we do?”

Yixing gives him a sharp look. “What can we do? First of all, never leave him alone ever again.” He hisses under his breath. Chanyeol gulps, feeling the pang of guilt hits him again and he starts to ponder over his last harsh words to Baekhyun ever again.

“I will stay here today to look after his condition. And this is not even a question, Chanyeol, I will stay here to look after Baekhyun. I don’t care what you are going to say.” Yixing says, walking out of the bedroom.

Chanyeol nods, eyes still focused on the hard way of Baekhyun’s chest inhaling the air while breathing. He caresses his baby’s cheek, feeling the slight swell and finding a small cut on the corner of his lip. He frowns but decides to ignore them for now.

“You know, Chanyeol,” Yixing stops by the doorframe. Chanyeol looks up.

“I’m saying this not as your private doctor but as a friend of you and Baekhyun. I don’t ever want to find Baekhyun in this condition ever again. I don’t want to see bruises on Baekhyun again, and if this happens for the second time in the future, I will be the one taking care of Baekhyun instead of you.”

Chanyeol’s head lifts up in a sharp move. “What?”

“I treasure Baekhyun as my little brother and I swear to God, Chanyeol, fucking make up with him or I’m going to do it for real.”

The door is closed and Chanyeol cries. No, he won’t let anyone take Baekhyun away from him. Baekhyun will always stay by his side. He won’t fuck up again, he swears with his whole life. He won’t let Baekhyun feel lonely again.

“I’m so sorry, baby. Forgive Channie, hm?” He sobs, caressing Baekhyun’s blue-ish lips before planting a soft kiss on them. Baekhyun continues to lie there weak, powerless, and unconscious.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol stays in bed, trying his best to fight the sleep away. He can’t sleep without knowing that Baekhyun is okay. A few times Baekhyun keeps coughing so badly in his sleep, making Chanyeol panics. Yixing assures him that he should be getting better soon.

A maid comes by his side and hands him a damp paper bag. “Master Baekhyun was holding onto this when we found him, Master.”

Chanyeol takes the paper bag away and the maid excuses herself. The paper bag is ruined from the rain but the thing inside of it is wrapped nicely with a box. He picks it up and undoes the ribbon around the box. Inside, he finds a pair of cufflinks, looking expensive enough, and finds a small folded paper.

_ To dear Chanyeol. I know this is not much, but I hope you can wear this last gift from me when you will finally get married with your soon-to-be wife. Be a good husband for her and live happily. I will always pray for you. From Baekhyun. _

“No, baby, no,” Chanyeol grips onto the note. He glances back to the still unconscious Baekhyun in the bed. “I’m not marrying anyone that is not you. Please trust me.” He cries, tears spilling all over his face and dropping down to Baekhyun’s face as he towers over his sleeping lover. Baekhyun, oh my God, he keeps thinking about Chanyeol and even bought him a gift that costs a lot.

He reads the shaky writing over and over again. Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun’s face all over, vowing that he will never let him go ever again.

With a last kiss on his chapped lips, Chanyeol brings him into his embrace to make sure that all of this is not a mere dream.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun wakes up with a start. His chest is heaving and his throat is dry, even hurting. His eyes feel so heavy, he could barely open them up. He tries moving, but his limbs are all felt like they are tied down by something to heavy. A grunt leaves his lips and with so much difficulty, Baekhyun can finally open his eyes.

High ceiling. That’s what he notices at first. A very familiar high ceiling. And the familiar scent of a room that reminds him of warmth and loves.

Baekhyun glances to the side where he can see the light covered by the thick curtains. 

Where is he?

Home?

Baekhyun blinks his tired eyes, moving to sit up from where he is lying on. Did he die? How did he end up here? Is this heaven? This place seems a lot like Chanyeol’s bedroom, did he die and his afterlife imagination creates this kind of illusion?

“Ngh,” he clears his throat while sitting up.

Right. It’s home. It’s Chanyeol’s bedroom.

Baekhyun glances to the other side of the bed, finding a sleeping Chanyeol with dried tears on his cheeks. How did he end up here? Did he sleep walk from that alley? Where is his bag? He should go before anyone can see him.

He feels a prick of pain on his arm and finds an IV stuck into him. With difficulty, he reaches for the IV and pulls it out of his skin. When his feet touch the cold floor, he trembles. He takes a deep breath to heave himself up from the bed, but two arms hold him back.

“Where do you think you are going?” Chanyeol’s voice is heard ringing softly by his ear. Baekhyun closes his eyes, feeling the unwanted tears brimming in his eyelids just by listening to Chanyeol’s voice. Oh, how much he misses him.

“…l-let me go, please.” He whispers softly, no voice could even come out of his mouth.

The arms around him tighten even more. “No. Never again.”

“P-Please just release me. I… I have to go.” Baekhyun pleads. Chanyeol clutches him so tight that Baekhyun finds it hard to breath.

“Why would you go? Why did you leave? Do you know how worried I am?” Chanyeol is downright sobbing into his ear and Baekhyun can feel tears sliding down his shoulder. He squeezes his eyes tightly, not wanting to appear weaker than he already is. 

“You know why.” Baekhyun whispers lowly. 

Chanyeol snuggles his face into his neck, breathing him in. “I need you with me, Baekhyun. I… I can’t live without you. You should know it better than anyone else!”

Baekhyun sniffs. “You don’t love me anymore. I get it, but no need to lie—”

“What are you talking about? I love you so fucking much!” Chanyeol grunts out. Baekhyun tries to push his arms away but to no avail he can’t even move too much from the tight grip.

“Don’t mistake pity with love.”

“What are you talking about?!” Chanyeol gasps in alarm.

Baekhyun writhes, gasping for breath as he feels his chest shudders in pain. “Y-You are not—” His words are cut off when he coughs and doubles over, heaving for air while wincing at the pain he feels all over his chest. His head spins in pain, thudding into his skull. He finds himself gripping onto Chanyeol’s arms for leverage, his head lolled to one side while he coughs without stop.

Chanyeol’s voice rings beside him as the male screams for Yixing’s name. Baekhyun’s eyes close as he feels the nausea hits him so badly, that he ends up throwing up all over the bedside. He is bordering in losing his consciousness but Chanyeol keeps holding onto his face, shouting some words that he couldn’t make out.

He feels hands laying him down back to the bed, fingers forcing his eyes open and wet towels wiping him all over. Baekhyun’s eyes keep opening and closing, as he is trying his best to focus on Yixing’s voice talking to him in frantic tone.

“…p-pain.” He whimpers out, gripping onto his chest. Yixing nods, telling him to keep breathing in and out slowly and not to rush. Baekhyun follows his instruction but he keeps wincing in pain whenever he breathes in. He grips onto something, it might be Chanyeol’s hand or something else, he doesn’t even know.

He coughs out again, crying in pain and he curls into a ball while he gasps painfully. He can feel the pain of IV stuck into his arm again and there is cloth placed over his temple to help the fever down.

Baekhyun sniffs, shuddering in the little pain left while he sees Yixing putting away the syringe in hope that he won’t find out. Silly Yixing, he saw him already. As much as he hates syringe and shot, he wouldn’t be able to do anything to back away either.

Yixing caresses his head while telling him of such a good boy he is for taking the shot. He is told to rest and sleep a lot to recover quickly. Baekhyun gives his best friend a tiny smile but even moving his face muscles is hard to do. He coughs weakly and feels hands pulling the covers up to his neck.

In between his eyes closing to rest, he sees Chanyeol’s panicking and crying face in front of him. The man is holding onto him as if he is some kind of fragile China pieces and Baekhyun sleepily wonders why Chanyeol would act this way? Doesn’t he not love Baekhyun anymore? Why would he act as if he is panicking, as if this would be the end of the world?

Baekhyun grips onto the covers weakly, his fingers still trembling, when Chanyeol leans real close to leave the softest kiss on his dry lips. Despite him being so weak and light headed, Baekhyun can feel the tingle and he internally scolds himself for enjoying being pampered again.

This is only temporary. As soon as he recovers and is healthy again, he should leave to spare Chanyeol the hard rejection. He loves Chanyeol, yes, but he is not the one destined for him. The man is going to marry that beautiful woman and the two will have a nice household, having pretty kids, and being the ideal couple of the year.

The thought of it gives a different kind of pain to his chest and Baekhyun whimpers lowly under his breath. He curls into a ball to shake the pain away but Chanyeol cradles him close, clutching him to his chest while kissing his messy hair over and over again.

Chanyeol is too kind. Baekhyun shouldn’t prolong the trouble and he promises himself that once he is strong enough to get out of this bed, he will leave Chanyeol alone for the rest of his life. No more secret visits and not even thinking about him.

For the first time after so many weeks of leaving the house, Baekhyun finds himself lulled to sleep so easily. He knows it; the only reason to why he could sleep so peacefully is must be because of Chanyeol.

Chanyeol brings him piece and gives him the warmth he loves the most.

With the warmth and the low voice of Chanyeol whispers his name over and over again, Baekhyun’s eyes shut down and he falls into the best sleep he has ever felt for so many weeks. It’s always because of Chanyeol, or maybe it’s because of the medicine this time, he doesn’t know. At least, he should enjoy this last moment of being cooped in Chanyeol’s arms before he leaves him for good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is supposed to be longer than this but I had to pause it here because I've meant to ask. 
> 
> How far should the angst go? (Because I'm torn in this!)  
> A) Give us more angst, make the both of them suffer!  
> B) No more! Stop right here and let's have them make up after this!  
> C) Other suggestion?
> 
> Help me decide in this! >_< (because if it's up to me, I will add the super angst without any hesitation! Hahaha!)


	12. Chapter 12

When he is back to consciousness, Baekhyun can’t find it in himself to talk anymore. Beside that it hurts his throat to talk, it’s also because he doesn’t know what else he is to talk about to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol is awake when he falls asleep and the man is also awake when he is awake. Does he ever go to sleep? Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol’s eyes, tensed and hard, on him. It seems like Chanyeol is watching him for the whole time, keeping his gaze on him to make sure that Baekhyun doesn’t go away again.

He can only glance away in hope that they don’t have to talk.

The door is knocked and Yixing comes inside to check onto his condition. Baekhyun feels gentle hands feeling his temperature and his friend’s soothing voice telling him that the medication is working very well. His fever goes down very quickly and Baekhyun has to admit that it’s no longer that hurting as he breathes.

Chanyeol walks out of the room to talk to Yixing about some things, but not before trying to coax some reaction from Baekhyun, in which he ignores him for most of the times.

As the door is closed with a soft thud, Baekhyun looks around the bedroom, feeling a bit free that he doesn’t have Chanyeol’s sharp eyes on him all the time. His eyes land onto the sight of television remote just placed still on the bedside table. With so much difficulty, he reaches for the thing. His breathing is hard while he strains himself to grab it, but it’s enough of a success as he finally gets to hold the remote in his hand.

The television is on with only one push of a button and Baekhyun skips a few channels without even looking at them, already knowing that those channels don’t show things he likes. 

He stops on one channel where he can read Chanyeol’s name on the screen, big and bold. It is said that the news about the wedding is only a hoax and a rumor, all made up by public opinion and shouldn’t be trusted. Mrs. Seo’s lawyer has said that there will be no wedding between her and Chanyeol and this rumor shouldn’t be said anymore.

For all the strange reasons, Baekhyun feels a weird relief washes over his heart. His mouth parts in surprise.

He doesn’t know when Chanyeol is back into the room but once the remote is taken away from his hand, the television is turned off almost immediately. Baekhyun lifts his head up and their gazes meet for a second, before he glances away again to avoid staring for too long into the other’s eyes.

Chanyeol goes to sit on the bed, on the spot beside him.

“Baby?” Chanyeol calls softly, his low voice sounds so gentle and tender that Baekhyun can falls asleep just with that. “Can I explain everything to you now?” He asks. Baekhyun says nothing.

“As you can see on the news, there is no wedding happening. It’s not true. I’m not getting married to anyone who is not you.” Chanyeol says, reaching to hold onto his hand. Baekhyun can feel the squeeze on his fingers, courtesy of the older male and his warmth.

“Seo Joohyun, that’s her name.” He says again, causing Baekhyun to flinch. Then Chanyeol continues, “She screamed into my ear, telling me to quickly shut the media up because she was going crazy with how this whole wedding fiasco was disturbing her private life. She was just as annoyed as I did.”

Baekhyun bends his head down, his teeth worrying over his lip. He can’t find it in himself to talk. 

Chanyeol tilts his head to meet his eyes, gently waiting for his response. “Baby? Talk to me?”

Baekhyun slowly lifts his head up, eyes meeting with Chanyeol’s round ones. “So you are not going to marry her?” He whispers, voice hoarse and small. There is a pout in his voice and Chanyeol gives him a reassuring smile.

“Never.” He shakes his head to emphasize his answer.

Tears find their way to his eyes and Baekhyun is crying again in no time. It’s tiring to cry so many times but he can’t help the need to relief himself from all this emotions. 

“B-But you kept a secret from me.” He says accusingly, sniffing. 

Chanyeol holds onto each side of his face, leaning to kiss his tears away. Baekhyun hiccups, his fingers slowly reaching to hold onto the older male’s sleeve.

“I’m sorry. It was really my fault.” Chanyeol mutters lowly against his temple. Baekhyun sobs, “You left me a-alone and ignored m-me.”

“I’m sorry, baby.” The older male apologizes again, his thumbs caressing the flushed cheeks.

Baekhyun’s lips tremble. “A-And… and you told me t-to st-stay away from your b-business…”

Chanyeol sighs, “No, baby. I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t let my anger took over myself and I should say that to you.” He mutters in apology, pulling Baekhyun into his arms to embrace him. Baekhyun cries into his shoulder, all wailing and fidgety fingers gripping onto his shirt. Chanyeol keeps muttering his apologies into his ear again and again, gentle hands caressing his head and hair over and over.

As Baekhyun is finally calmed enough from his tears, Chanyeol hums softly. “Can you listen to me now?”

Baekhyun is surprisingly cooperative for this time, nodding his head. Chanyeol finds himself smiling a bit at the change of heart.

“Our company and Mrs. Seo are rivals, we got in the same business and we got into an unhealthy competition for all these years. It was dirty, you wouldn’t know about how bad our competition was.” He starts off slowly. Baekhyun sniffs his runny nose.

“One day, a while ago, I got a phone call from their company and they proposed a join business. Can you imagine that, baby? Two huge rivals starting a joint business, that would be awesome.”

Yes, indeed it is. Baekhyun thinks as he sniffs. 

“So we kept it from the public. We both have huge names, it would be a mess if suddenly it was cancelled. Imagine the whole world laughing over that. We decided to make it public once the joint is officially settled.”

Chanyeol caresses his head while he rocks them forward and backwards. Baekhyun reaches to wipe his stray tears away.

“But unfortunately, I got busy and too occupied. I lost my temper and I neglected you. I’m so sorry that I left you alone, baby. People mistook those business meetings as that marriage rumor.” His tone grows somber.

At the mention of that rumor, Baekhyun stiffens again. Chanyeol hugs him tighter, so close that they can only feel their own body heat and nothing else. “I’m sorry, I only love you.”

The poor darling croaks out, “You love me?”

“Of course. Only you.” Chanyeol says firmly, without any hesitation. Baekhyun’s face scrunches up before he starts crying again. “I-I thought you forgot about m-me and don’t w-want me anymore…”

He can hear another sound of sniffle and he is sure it’s not his own. As he realizes it’s Chanyeol’s sniffing, his strong and stern Chanyeol, Baekhyun feels himself tightening his hold around the older male. “I’m sorry, baby.” He sobs harshly, kissing Baekhyun’s head gently.

“I’m sorry that you got sick and hurt and… and felt that way.” He whispers lowly. Baekhyun sniffs, snuggling deep into Chanyeol’s neck.

“I love you so much, Channie.” Baekhyun says hoarsely, his lips trembling as he says those words.

Chanyeol’s whole body vibrates as he chuckles. Baekhyun can feel the male’s lips curling into a smile against the side of his temple. “I miss that name.” He breathes it out.

Baekhyun finds himself forming a tiny smile. Chanyeol leans away, releasing all their limbs off and eliciting a low weak whine from the cuddly baby. With a happy smile, he holds onto Baekhyun’s face to wipe all the dried tears away and to pepper kisses all over it. 

When he hears the soft laugh coming from Baekhyun’s mouth, he locks their gaze together.

“I will never leave you again. I swear with my life.” Chanyeol declares with a firm tone. Baekhyun blinks his tears away from his eyes, and then the older male continues, “You can’t leave me, too. I will tie you up to the bed.”

Baekhyun lets out a soft giggle. “And if you still leave me alone?” He asks, with a more playful tone.

Chanyeol pretends to think. “Bite my nose?”

The darling giggles again. “Why nose?” He squeaks when Chanyeol comes very close to his breathing space. “If you bite my lips, I would want to kiss you.” He mutters lowly, eyes locked onto Baekhyun’s dry lips. The younger male grows shy, glancing away and pursing his mouth to cover his shyness.

Chanyeol leans forward to peck his mouth. Baekhyun pouts a bit. “You will catch my cold.”

The older male makes a face at that. Baekhyun giggles softly. “What if I bite your cheek?”

“Can you do that, baby?”

“Or your eyes?”

“Baekhyun, are you a monster?”

“Oh, I know! Your neck then!”

“My baby is a vampire.”

“I can bite your arm too!”

“Then you are a puppy.”

“Uhm, if I bite… down there?”

“…baby, what do you think about resting for more so you can get healthy faster? We can continue this later when you are healthy enough.”

“Okie!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to stop the drama in this chapter, but worry not drama-lover, more drama will come in the future. Thanks for reading. (And also, I have life and I have work so please, be polite and stop bugging for an update.)


	13. Chapter 13

It’s time to pamper Baekhyun. Chanyeol stays by his lover’s side for the whole time, not even a second he is away except when he is in the bathroom.

Baekhyun is getting better, he regains his color back and he regains his appetite.

Chanyeol makes sure to let him know that he loves him over and over again. It seems to be working just fine, because the pretty smile spreads across his baby’s face is so satisfying. Chanyeol feels like he can conquer the world just by seeing that smile.

“Good morning, hm?” Chanyeol mutters, pressing a quick kiss on his lover’s cheek. Baekhyun’s whole face breaks into a shy smile, as if he is so innocent and as if he is secretly not waiting for the little form of affection.

“Morning, Channie.” He squeaks softly, curling into a ball under the cover. Chanyeol coos at the cuteness, slipping back under the cover to cuddle the cute baby into his arms. Baekhyun squeals softly, his head landed in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck and shoulder and he settles there with a fond sigh.

“Are you feeling even better today?” He asks, caressing his little lover’s back with his warm palms. Baekhyun nods into his next, his pretty little fingers creeping up to take a loose grip on his shirt. Chanyeol loves his clingy baby.

“My nose is no longer running.” Baekhyun whispers softly, mewling when Chanyeol purposely slips his hands under his shirt. His skin feels so warm, Baekhyun feels so warm and looks so cute.

“I’m glad, baby. I’m happy that you are healthy.” He mutters lowly, planting a kiss on the crown of the baby’s head. Baekhyun giggles softly, snuggling even deeper despite the lack of gap between them.

“Channie, no work again today?” He asks softly.

Chanyeol nods. “Not wanting to leave you alone, baby.” He mutters. Chanyeol has been skipping his formal work for the entire week, choosing to work from home instead of leaving Baekhyun all by himself. Call him paranoid, but he just can’t imagine himself leaving Baekhyun ever again. Screw with work, he has lots of money anyway.

“But your work,” Baekhyun mutters, his thin pouty lips moving on his neck. Chanyeol chuckles. “No, baby. I have all my works delivered here, so whether you like it or not, I’m not leaving you alone.”

Baekhyun huffs softly before nodding in defeat. Chanyeol smiles in victory and hums softly.

“Baby, are you hungry? Let’s get up.” He pats his lover’s bum. Baekhyun whines, almost falling back asleep. “Noooo~” Baekhyun whimpers when he moves, clingy limbs wrapping tight around him. Chanyeol laughs and holds onto the baby’s face with his palms, enjoying how small he is in his hands.

“Not hungry?”

Halfway through Baekhyun shaking his head, the darling’s stomach growls. Chanyeol watches his lover’s face reddens in embarrassment and then Baekhyun is avoiding his touch, whining.

“No laughing!” He squeaks, burying his whole face into the pillow. Chanyeol holds a hand over his mouth to hold back his laughter. Oh gosh, his baby is so cute.

“Come on, baby. Let’s eat. We have your favorite pancakes.” He tries to coax the darling. Baekhyun peeks an eye out from the pillow, “With lots of choco chips?”

Chanyeol smiles. “Sure, of course. Get on my back, baby.”

Baekhyun giggles softly, “I’m getting a piggyback too?” He asks excitedly, climbing to where Chanyeol is sitting on the edge of the bed and waiting for him. The darling wraps his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. Chanyeol hoists him up with an exaggerated groan, pulling a giggle from the baby.

The baby squeals when he runs towards the kitchen. The cooks and maids greet them with wide smile and Baekhyun waves good morning to everyone with his little palm.

The pancakes are served in front of him and Baekhyun claps his hands excitedly. With the chocolate chips sprinkled on top of his meal, he reaches for the fork, but Chanyeol’s quicker hand steals it away. A pout quickly forms on his whole face.

“Why?” He whines. Chanyeol shakes his head. “No pancakes without kissing me first thing.” He tries to bargain. Baekhyun’s whole face flushes in pink as the maids all giggle at that.

“Everyone is watching!” His pout deepens. Chanyeol makes a face. “You never mind it before?”

Baekhyun whines, his legs swinging around from the chair. Chanyeol won’t give up though, offering his cheek and tapping it. “I’m waiting, baby.”

Unable to avoid it, Baekhyun leans closer and purses his lips forward, aiming for that cheek. Eventually, Chanyeol turns his head and his lips land on his mouth. He squeaks when Chanyeol grins.

“Good morning, baby. Now, let’s eat your pancakes!” He declares, cutting the fluffy meal before holding the fork up to his mouth. Baekhyun stays silent the whole meal, only whining in embarrassment, and letting Chanyeol feeds him the whole time.

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol takes them to the bathroom to freshen up, despite Baekhyun’s rejection and words of ‘I can bath myself already!’. He scoops the darling up into his arms and sprints into the bathroom, locking the door even Baekhyun can even think of running away.

“Come on, baby. Strip down.” Chanyeol says, walking closer with teasing grabby hands. Baekhyun squeals and runs around, almost tripping over the mat but Chanyeol is quick by his side again.

“Stop running away from me, will you?” Chanyeol says lowly by his ear, his tone serious and lack of teasing. Baekhyun looks up in surprise and finds the frowning male. Feeling sorry, he tiptoes to peck his mouth. “I won’t run away again, Channie.” He whispers to assure him. Chanyeol nods and reaches for the buttons of his pajama.

“Let’s get you out of these. You stink.” He scrunches his nose up playfully. Baekhyun puffs his cheeks in betrayal. “I do not stink!”

“Yes, yes, you do.” Chanyeol pulls his pajama pants down and scoops him up into the bathtub. Baekhyun gets lower under the water while he waits for Chanyeol to undress as well.

“Come here, baby.” Chanyeol calls after he gets into the tub. Baekhyun obeys silently and rests himself against the older male’s chest, snuggling. Chanyeol chuckles and hugs him tight.

The water is warm and perfect for them to stay for a long time. Baekhyun simply relishes in closing his eyes and listening to Chanyeol’s steady heartbeats. It’s so consoling, he loves this.

“Baby?” Chanyeol calls for him softly. Baekhyun is jolted up from his semi sleep. “Mmh?”

“I want to ask since a while back, but… why did you have so many wounds on you?”

Baekhyun bites his lip. “I got the wounds from my work…” He trails off. Chanyeol takes a deep breath. “What work?”

“I worked in a small diner place? And I washed the dishes a lot. Kinda broke a lot of things too so I got hurt.”

Chanyeol leans away to hold onto his hands. Baekhyun smiles cheekily when the male brings his hands up to his lips to kiss every single wound.

“No more work for you, baby. You, my little prince of princess whatever you choose, will have anything you want. Just tell me and I will give it to you. Anything, baby, I promise.” Chanyeol says, kissing his palms.

Baekhyun giggles softly. “I want a kiss?”

Chanyeol smiles widely. “Most definitely. That’s the easiest!” He says before diving down to kiss his lips gently. Baekhyun feels like melting into his embrace from how big the love he is feeling. Chanyeol’s wet hands are holding onto his face to keep him still as they kiss. Oh, Baekhyun loves it a lot.

“I love you, Baekhyun. I really do.” Chanyeol whispers against his mouth, breathless.

As Baekhyun opens his eyes, Chanyeol feels his breath is stuck in his chest because how come he is so lucky to have found such a lovely gem? And as Baekhyun smiles up at him, those cute droopy eyes squeezed at the corner and sharp puppy teeth pointing out, Chanyeol finds himself falling over and over again.

“…love you more, Channie.”

Chanyeol gently lifts him up. “Let’s wash up in the shower? Do you think you can be quite physical today, baby?”

Baekhyun’s face burns as he is led to the shower cubicle, but he nods his head shyly. “Yes.”

With the shower head pouring warm water, Baekhyun has his head tilted back while Chanyeol kisses him gently, again and again. There are warm and gentle hands caressing his skin and Baekhyun trembles. He stares up with teary eyes and that’s enough for Chanyeol to stop the water and lift the darling back into the bedroom.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun pants softly when Chanyeol drags his mouth along his neck, kissing every inch of his skin tenderly. He mewls softly when rough fingertips gently caressing his shoulder.

“You are so skinny, baby. I want you to eat a lot more.” Chanyeol mutters against his bobbing Adam’s apple and Baekhyun nods obediently to whatever he is saying. He hears a chuckle too and then there are lips on his chest.

“It’s all about you today, baby. I want you to enjoy yourself.”

Baekhyun gazes down with teary eyes and a weak cry escapes from his mouth when Chanyeol kisses his nipple softly. “Channie,” he sobs softly, throwing his arms above his head to surrender. Chanyeol coos at him, caressing his almost protruding ribs before kissing it gently.

Chanyeol goes down to his cute little tummy and Baekhyun breaks into a soft giggle when the male’s hair tickles his skin. Chanyeol smiles at that and nuzzles it with his head, just to hear that laugh again. Baekhyun’s legs thump up and down at the ticklish feeling and Chanyeol captures his thighs with his hands.

“Spread wide for me, baby.” He says softly and Baekhyun obediently does so while biting down on his lip.

Chanyeol ghosts the darling’s smooth thigh with his mouth, going up and up until he stops on the crotch. Baekhyun is already breathing so hard, his chest heaving up and down. He brings a hand down to caress the older male’s cheek.

“Channie…” He calls softly, eyes closing again when Chanyeol takes a hold on his cock.

“It’s all about your pleasure today, baby.” Chanyeol mutters lowly before taking the cock into his mouth. Baekhyun is whimpering in pleasure, his knees closing up around Chanyeol’s head when it feels too much.

Chanyeol hollows his cheeks as he moves his head up and down. He rarely does this to Baekhyun, as his baby loves giving him the treatment instead of getting one. All these times, it’s mostly Baekhyun blowing him, sucking his cock with his pretty mouth and pleasuring Chanyeol with his hidden skill but today, Chanyeol will be returning the favor.

Baekhyun pulls onto his own locks, crying out in pleasure at how tight Chanyeol’s mouth feels around his cock. Stray tears escape from his eyes and he is crying because it feels so good.

“O-Oh, channie—” He sobs loudly, unable to speak in complete words because Chanyeol’s hands are caressing his hips gently.

The male leans away a bit, releasing him and licking his tip. “Are you going to come for me, baby?” Chanyeol asks softly, his voice hoarse as he runs his hand along Baekhyun’s cock.

Baekhyun nods, biting down onto his fist when he feels his orgasm is coming. Chanyeol leans up to kiss his cheek gently. “Come, baby. Just let it go.” He fastens his hand, wrapping his palm around the cock and jacking him off quickly. Baekhyun shudders and comes spluttering all over his hand.

Chanyeol smiles and nuzzles against the darling’s cheek. “Good job, baby. You are doing so good.”

Baekhyun heaves and gives him a breathy smile. Chanyeol coos at him, “Baby, turn around for me, okay?” He kisses the darling’s nose before Baekhyun obeys silently.

White, plump bottom greets Chanyeol’s eyes and he nuzzles against the flesh. Baekhyun mewls, keening over forward while panting. “Channie, are you going to…?”

“Hm, yeah.” Chanyeol mutters, taking a hold of each of the cheeks to spread them apart. He hears a delighted whimper from Baekhyun and that makes him smiles. Baekhyun loves to be eaten out, that’s his favorite.

He surges forward and kisses the twitching entrance. Baekhyun moans softly, dropping down onto his hands on the bed. The darling even wriggles his butt, albeit unconsciously, and Chanyeol laughs at that.

“So impatient my baby.” He mutters before stuffing his face right up against the darling’s entrance. Baekhyun lets out a high pitched moan, enjoying this treatment a bit too much. Chanyeol gently drags his blunt teeth along the puckered hole, teasing and scraping before sticking his tongue in.

When he hears Baekhyun’s sobbing voice, he sticks his tongue deeper to lick him. Baekhyun keeps trying to ride his tongue, a move the darling doesn’t even realize doing, so Chanyeol leans away to change the pace.

Baekhyun glances back through his shoulder with his teary eyes, giving him a stare that is full of betrayal. Chanyeol laughs softly, patting him on his bottom to get him up from kneeling there.

“Baby, get here,” he says while lying down on the bed. Baekhyun stares at him confusedly, blinking his teary eyes.

“Get up here.” Chanyeol says, “Ride my face.”

“Eh??” Baekhyun gasps, blushing profusely red. Chanyeol smiles at the cuteness. “Hold onto the headboard above my head and sit on my face, baby.”

“But- but- but—”

“Come on,” Chanyeol pulls onto his ankle, helping him to straddle above his face. Baekhyun grips onto the headboard, facing the wall while doubting the whole situation. He looks down to see Chanyeol’s eyes barely peeking from between his legs.

“Is… is it okay?” He asks, his bottom still hovering on top of the male’s face. Chanyeol chuckles and lifts his hands up, clutching onto the darling’s hips to pull him down. Baekhyun mewls when Chanyeol’s mouth starts sucking his entrance again, licking and teasing him.

“C-channie!” He cries out, his hips grinding down to ride the male’s tongue inside of him. His fingers grip onto the thick wooden headboard to tightly, his thighs trembling from keeping himself up as to not squish his lover’s face.

Chanyeol’s harsh breathing hits his crotch repeatedly, as the male keeps suckling onto his entrance. Baekhyun feels his head spins from arousal, he is so pleasured and it’s so rare that he gets to feel this way, so he is kind of overwhelmed by everything.

Wide palms squeeze his butt cheeks while spreading them as wide as they could. Baekhyun gazes down, his mouth hanging open as he pants, his eyes watching Chanyeol’s closed eyes while the male is eating him so openly and so filthily.

“Uuuuuh, channie—” He sobs, leaning forward to the wall while jutting his ass more and more to give to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol drags the flat of his tongue from his entrance up to his balls, teasing him. Baekhyun cries loudly, tears dropping down in delight.

“Please, p-please,” he calls. Chanyeol taps his ass. “What do you want, baby? Tell me.”

Baekhyun arches his back, lifting himself off of Chanyeol’s face and crawling backward to settle on the male’s lap. “…want you.” He cries softly.

Chanyeol coos, sitting up to hold onto his face. “Don’t cry, hm? Why are you crying?”

Baekhyun trembles, “Feels so good, hic,” he hiccups, clinging onto Chanyeol’s shoulder. The older male coos at his face, wiping his tears away before claiming his trembling lips into a kiss. Baekhyun immediately mewls, parting his mouth wide open to deepen the kiss. Chanyeol sucks on his tongue, riling him up while running his hands all over his skin.

“What do you want now, Baekhyunnie?”

“Y-you,” the darling sobs, gazing down to Chanyeol’s cock which is standing red and leaking, and he wonders how long the older male has been holding onto that arousal.

Chanyeol gently lies him back on the bed and Baekhyun’s protest is silenced by another filthy kiss. Chanyeol brings his fingers down to finger him quickly, curling on the right spot to arouse him even further. Baekhyun cries at that, his legs parting even wider.

“I’m going in, baby.” Chanyeol mutters, and then easing himself into the darling’s perfectly prepared entrance.

Baekhyun gasps, feeling the same sensation again after such a long time. He cries softly, Chanyeol’s cock is breaching him open so slowly and the thick grith is spreading him wide.

“Good?” Chanyeol grunts out the question, panting heavily. Baekhyun nods. “V-very good.”

The older male settles down with his elbows on each side of Baekhyun’s head. He smiles and goes to kiss the tears away while starting a slow pace that has the darling keening in delight.

It’s slow, too slow. It’s a very slow love making that turns Baekhyun into an incoherent mess, all saliva and tears dripping down. He trashes his head left and right, liking the slow pace but actually kind of dreading it too.

Chanyeol is moving so, so slow. The male is drawing his hips back before gently pushing in again. The friction feels so good, Baekhyun can feel how hard Chanyeol is inside of him, pulsating and twitching. The squelching noises are too clear, accompanying his mewling voices.

“Channie, I- I, ah, I love y-you, hic hic,” he sobs out, feeling the mind blowing love making is messing with his head. Chanyeol nuzzles into his cheek, breathing his scent it.

“I love you the best, Baekhyun. Baby, you are such a gift for me.” Chanyeol pants softly, gripping onto the bed sheet so tight. Baekhyun brings his arms up, holding onto the older male’s wrists to cling.

Their eyes lock together as Chanyeol drives into him gently, brushing their lips whenever he pushes in and pulls out. Baekhyun arches his back, wanting nothing but to prolong this moment but at the same time wanting to reach that wonderful orgasm together with his lover.

“Channie,” he throws his head back, gasping when the older male’s cock grazes on his right spot. Chanyeol snuggles his face into the unblemished neck, nipping with his teeth to create some little marks. Baekhyun tilts his head aside to give him more access in marking him as his.

Chanyeol bucks his hips forward, unconsciously seeking for a faster pace, but wanting to keep it slow. Baekhyun’s loud moan stops him from thinking that way, because the darling is silently begging for his release, judging from how sensual the look he is giving him. Chanyeol curses under his breath, crashing his mouth on top of the darling’s and swallowing his noises of pleasure.

The pace is picked up and Chanyeol is panting openly down the darling’s face, his hips delivering sharp thrusts that have Baekhyun trembling in pure pleasure. Baekhyun’s cock is jolting from the movement; the tip is dripping with precum as seconds pass by.

When Baekhyun finally comes, his body is shaking and his voice is breaking in the middle. The expression he has on his face is so beautiful that Chanyeol can’t help but to clutch his lover up into his arms while he comes deep into him.

As they regain their breathing back, Baekhyun is still clutched so tightly into the older male’s chest. Baekhyun gazes up with questioning eyes. “Channie?”

Chanyeol is panting by his ear, not answering for a few seconds. But when he answers, Baekhyun is stilled.

“Don’t ever leave me again, please.” Chanyeol whispers, his tone begging.

Baekhyun leans back to see his lover and finds some stray tears filling Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Why are you crying, Channie?” He wipes them with his little fingers.

Chanyeol shakes his head. “I love you so much, Baekhyun. You mean the world to me.”

Baekhyun smiles and coos at the male. “Channie, baby,” he calls softly. Chanyeol breaks into a tiny smile. “I’m your baby now?” He asks hoarsely. Baekhyun nods, “Yeah! I’m your baby, but you can be my baby too sometimes!”

Chanyeol breaks into a soft laugh and then lies back to the bed, sighing fondly. Baekhyun squeaks as he lands on top of the male’s chest, bumping his temple on it. He pouts and slaps the male’s chest.

“Oh gosh, Baekhyun. What kind of power do you have over me? You don’t even know.” Chanyeol says with a soft chuckle.

Baekhyun crawls up to peck his lips, his pretty eyes twinkling in pure happiness. “I have the Baekkie power!” He lifts a fist up. Chanyeol breaks into a loud happy laughter, before he peppers kisses all over the cute darling’s face, much to the darling’s delight and adorable little squeaks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is pure fluff and filthy smut............................ I hope you still enjoy it ^^;; Thanks for reading! (gtg drowning myself in holy water)


End file.
